Silent Secrets
by NightOwl1992
Summary: Rin was 13 when she saw her father and two yonger siblings murdered before her eyes. Four years later she still hasn't saud a word to anyone, so her mom sends her to live with her uncle. There she meets her cusins friends and with some help from an unlikely person, slowly starts to act like her old self. Only one problem who killed her family and why? She may find out just that.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

_**Author s Note: This is my first story I hope you like it if not please tell me why. **_

**Chapter One**

(Rins Prov)

The rain continued to fall in sheets as we made our way to my uncle's neighborhood. Mom was singing along to the radio and trying to get me to say anything at all. But I haven't spoken one word in over four years. Ever since that day my voice seems to be frozen. You must be confused by now, sorry, my name is Rin. I'm seventeen years old; I have waist length raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

I live with my mom; well actually I should say I live with my uncle and his family, in Colorado. Since my mom is dumping me on them so that she can take a promotion that is sending her to London. Mom decided I was too much trouble to take with her. Yeah, my mom's job is taking her to London. She'll be the boss in the new branch over there, but she told me that I'm going to stay here with my uncle! She claim's it's so that I don't have to deal with being teased cause I don't talk. But I know it's because she is tiered of me.

I once over heard her on the phone with one of her friends saying that it would be so much easier to move on if I wasn't around. I look just like my dad; the only one out of three kids to take dads looks instead of moms. Mom has short brown hair and gray eyes. My little brother and sister looked just like her. I'm a female version of my father. Mom used to love that.

Loved when everyone would say how I was most definitely my father's daughter.

Now she can't stand it. So she's dumping me on someone else and taking off.

I can't really say that I'm surprised; ever since I stopped taking it seems everyone has been walking out of my life.

Maybe I should tell you why I stopped taking.

Four years ago I saw my family murdered right in front of me. The only reason I'm even alive is because I was in the game closet when they broke in. I don't know what they wanted or who they were, but they killed my family. The police found me in the closet later, my hands still over my mouth my eyes locked on the three people on the lying on the living room floor. Four years later and still not a word has left my lips.

"Now Rin you are to be on your best behavior. I mean it, no pranks, no anything. You listen and do as you are told understand?" mom said trying to be stern.

I rolled my eyes at her orders. Sure I used to be a hand full. Always pulling pranks on people or making some sarcastic comment to something someone said. But like my voice all that stopped four years before and my mother knew this. Mom turned left at a stop sign and continued to give me orders that I let go in one ear and out the other. Finally we came into view of my uncle's house. A two story town house red brick it stood out in the rain. The lawn was neat and the flower bed in complete order not a weed to be seen. Of course it was late fall.

We pulled up to the curb and climbed out into the downpour, the rain intently socked me. I loved it. My mother on the other hand scowled at the rain from under the safety of her umbrella.

"Rin you need to use your umbrella. You can't afford to get sick." My mother snapped at me.

I of course said nothing. Muttering to herself mom started to the house. Not even three steps later the front door burst open and my cousin Kagome came running out of the house. Not caring about the rain any more than me. She ran strait to me and threw her arms around me for a very wet hug. Kagome was a few months older than me and also had black hair only hers wasn't as long as mine and her eyes were a light brown.

"Rin! Oh, it's so good to see you." Kagome whispered in my ear before she let me go to take a good look.

When we were little Kagome and I were always together. We are more like sisters then cuisines. As we got older that didn't change and after I stopped taking Kagome was one of the few people who didn't change the way they treated me. She let me be and just made sure I knew she was there if I needed someone. She is also one of the only people I will 'talk' to by using text or paper.

"I can't be leave you are going to living with us now and you'll finally be going to the same school as me. This is great! Now we can see each other every day." She said excitedly.

I smiled and nodded my agreement. Kagome smiled at when my mom cleared her throat she turned her head. As if she had just noticed that my mother was there.

"Oh. Hey Aunt Sue. How are you?"She asked.

"Fine, Kagome will you help Rin get her stuff while I go talk to your parent's?" Without waiting for an answer mom started walking to the house. Kagome looked at me and rolled her eyes smiling.

"Come on Rin let's get you stuff and get you settled in."

I didn't have much with me so with the help of Sota, Kagome's younger brother, we were able to get everything in one trip and avoid getting any wetter. I put the last box down and was getting ready to start putting everything away when my mom walked into the room.

"Well I'm leaving now so give me a hug."

I walked over and let her hug me wrapping my arms around her half heartedly in return. She pulled back to look into my eyes.

"You be good. Don't cause any trouble, do as you're told and take care of yourself alright?"

I nodded and she gave me a sad smile cupping my check in her hand. "I love you."

My answer was a smile. Mom sighed and stepped away from me. After she hugged Sota and Kagome she left and didn't look back.

I was still looking after her when I felt arms around my waist. I turned my head and came face to face with Sota. He was the same height as me even though he was tree years younger than me. He smiled and a little dimple appeared.

"I'm glad you are here Rin," he said.

I smiled and ruffled his short brown hair. He laughed and pulled away, his dark brown eyes dancing.

"Maybe I can get your help with new trick I came up with."

I cocked my head to the side and furrowed my eyebrows.

He understood. Shrugging he said, "You'll just have to help me sometime or wait and see. If you need any help unpacking come get me alright?"

Still confused I nodded and he walked out of my new room. Sighing I looked at Kagome who shrugged and shook her head in an 'I don't know' way.

It took us two hours to put everything in its place. And that was partly because my aunt Sara came up to welcome me. Kagome sat dome on my new bed and I sat down next to her, looking around. All my pictures were on the walls or sitting in their frames on the desk dresser and nightstand. My clothes were all neatly put away in the closet and dresser; all my school supplies were sitting on, near, or in my desk. The dresser was against the west wall next to the closet door. My desk was along the north wall next to the window – I would have put it under the window but it had a window seat so I left it alone – also next to the window on the other side was a book shelf that held the fifteen or so books I had brought with me. I pointed to it and looked at Kagome. "I know, I know, but you can get more," she said giving me a playful glare. My full sized bed is along the east wall and the nightstand is on the right side of it close to the south wall. The nightstand also held my stereo that was also my alarm clock – so I couldn't break it. My laptop was on my bed, silver against the sea green quilt. The walls matched the quilt only a shade darker. I liked it better than my old room.

"So do you like it?" Kagome asked.

I nodded and smiled.

"Good I worked really hard to make sure you'd like this place." Said a deep male voice from the door way. My smile grew and I was off the bed and half way across the room before he finished talking. My uncle was ready with his arms already wide open to catch me as I threw myself at him. He laughed and snagging my waist expertly he held me tightly. My feet were a good foot off the ground. "Mmmmm, it's good to see you honey," he said putting me back on my feet, but not letting go completely. Holding me at arm's length he looked me over. Unlike my mother Uncle Jay still loved the fact that I look like my dad. He liked to say I was much better to look at than dad anyway. When dad was alive it was a joke between them now it was a way to keep his memory alive.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you." I only smiled at him. He looked a lot like his brother only his eyes were the same light brown his daughter had.

"Come on you two it's time to eat."

Before he could leave I grabbed his hand and led him over to the book shelf. He took one look and smirked.

"Oh that's right I forgot the books. You'll just have to live without them." I smacked his arm and he laughed.

"Don't worry; we got some for you they just haven't got here yet." I smiled and shrugged to show him that I really didn't care. Putting his arm around me he led us downstairs to eat dinner. The next day – Monday - would be my first day at Demon High and I was a little nervous about it. Demon High was a school for demons and humans. My last school was only a human school since there were no demons in the area. It would be an interesting day that was for sure.

_Authors note: so that's it for the first chapter tell what you think. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Chapter Two

_(Kagome's prov)_

My alarm went off at 5:30am. I slammed my hand down on it blindly and stayed under my covers for a moment longer. Then I slowly climbed out of bed. Monday's were my least favorite day of the week in my opinion they were the worst, other more crazy people in my family like Monday's again I say they are crazy. As I walked out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom Rin walked out of it.

"Rin! How long have you been up?" I asked her surprised. Sota and Rin didn't have to get up until 6:00. Rin shrugged and held up three fingers. I knew from experience that each finger stood for ten minutes, so she was telling me that she had been up since 5:00. I stared for a moment then had to ask, "Why did you get up so early? You didn't have to get up until six."

Again she shrugged then placed one hand on her stomach. It took me a moment to understand. "Oh, you're nervous right?" She smiled and nodded. I smiled in return. "Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll be there and so will my friends so you have nothing to worry about." Again she smiled then stepped out of the bathroom doorway gesturing for me to go in. As I closed the door Rin walked away. It wasn't long before everyone was gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast. Rin was sitting next to dad at the island stealing a piece of bacon of his bacon.

I sat down across from them next to Sota and accepted a plate of bacon and eggs from mom. "Thanks."

"You're welcome honey." Mom answered with a smile.

As I tuned into the conversation Sota was telling dad about his soccer game later that week.

"So will you be able to make it dad?"

"I should be able too I might be a little late though." Dad answered with a smile.

"That's cool." Sota said with a mouth full of toast.

"So Rin sweetheart how did you sleep last night?" mom asked sitting down. Rin looked at her and smiled. "So you slept alright then?" Rin nodded.

"That's good. Are you ready for your first day at Demon high?" asked dad. Rin gave him a very small smile and shrugged. Dad put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry honey, you'll be fine." He told her. A car honked out front.

"That's our ride Rin, come on." As I got up and grabbed my bag. Rin stood as well and hugged mom and dad then ruffled Sota's hair. "Kagome you keep an eye on our little Rin alright?" dad said giving me a hug. I smiled at him and Rin stuck out her tongue. "Don't worry dad she'll be fine, just look who I hang out with." As Rin and I walked toward the door.

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Don't you worry Miroku will keep his hands to himself. I'll make sure of it."

"Good."

Rin gave me a confused look but I shook my head. "You'll understand soon." A car was parked at the curb. It was a black Mercedes bendz. Hanging out the front passenger window was Ayame. Her auburn hair pulled into its normal pigtails. Her green eyes were locked on Rin. "So you're the famous Rin huh?" She said, "We've heard a lot about you." Rin gave her an uncertain smile.

We climbed into the car and I introduced Rin to the girls.

"Rin this is Ayame and Sango." I said pointing to the right person. "Guys this is my cousin Rin."

"Hey." They said at the same time. Rin smiled and gave a small wave.

Sango turned around and put the car in drive her long black hair swinging from side to side in its pony. We talked on the way to school, well Rin just listened. When we pulled into the parking lot I started to look for the boys. I finally spotted Miroku's green jeep and Sango pulled into the space next to it. Once she had parked we all climbed out. Rin was looking around the school parking lot. There wasn't much to see other than the building itself. It was an old building, made out of red brick and trimmed in gray stone, it stood three story's high with big windows everywhere. A green lawn stretched from the school in all directions to the parking lot and was broken only by shade trees and the sidewalks that led to and from the school. There were also small gardens spaced randomly around the school yard, some of them were lifted off the ground by bricks and stood waist high. The boys were all standing in front of the hood talking. Ayame was the first to reach them.

"Koga!" she called launching into his arms. He caught her easily. His long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing his pointed ears and when he smiled his pointed canine teeth were visible. Like Ayame he was a wolf demon, the two had been together for three years now- much to Ayame's delight. Miroku stood next to him, his short black hair pulled back into a small tail and mischief in his violet eyes. Inuyasha was next a scowl on his face arms crossed over his chest. He looked up and his beautiful amber eyes found me almost instantly.

"Hey, Kagome, Sango and you must be Rin." He said looking at her.

She smiled and nodded, trying not to stare at the dog ears on top of his head. I put my arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry you can look I did the first time I saw them." I told her smirking at Inuyasha.

He snorted and glared at me. "You did more than that, you almost ripped them off!"

"She did not she barley even touched them." Sango said from my left. Inuyasha growled softly and looked away. "Don't worry Rin he's not as bad as he seems really." Miroku said walking over to us. I pulled Rin away from him, placing her between Sango and myself. Sango, Ayame and I all glared at him.

"You just keep your distance Miroku. She's off limits understood?" I said venomously.

Miroku held up his hands and assumed an innocent expression.

"I was only trying to welcome into the group."

"She doesn't need that kind of welcome, especially on her first day." Koga said rolling his eyes.

"No one does." "Inuyasha said glaring at him.

Rin looked very confused.

"Don't trust this one Rin. He's a total lecher." Sango said, keeping a protective hand on Rin's arm, while glaring at Miroku.

Miroku sighed and put his hands down.

"Come on Rin lets go get your schedule." I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me.

Once we had her schedule I showed her to her locker – which as six down from mine. As she put her books away I looked over her schedule and the more I saw the more I frowned. "Rin they put you in four advanced classes." Rin looked over her shoulder at me. "None of us have those classes and some of them are nowhere near us so you'll have to find them by yourself." She looked a little worried but just shrugged again. The bell rang just then so I handed her the schedule and grabbed my bag.

"Your first class is with me Sango, Koga, and Ayame."

After Rin was introduced to the class the teacher had her sit next to Sango. It didn't seem like much time had passed before we were headed to second hour. We stopped at our lockers and changed our books. When Rin had what she needed we started down the hall. We were about to go around the corner at the end of the hall when someone else came around it from the opposite side. Rin was nearly knocked off her feet, but the person caught her by the shoulders before she hit the floor. Looking up I saw Sesshomaru standing there his normal unreadable look on his face.

"Sesshomaru! You nearly knocked her over." He growled at me but said nothing.

As Rin stepped back I noticed that he hadn't let her go until then. Once he let go I grabbed Rin's wrist and pulled her closer to me. "Are you all right Rin?"

She smiled and nodded, then glanced back at Sesshomaru who was still standing there watching us or really watching Rin. She gave him a small smile. He looked at her a second longer then just walked away without a word.

Rin watched him go then looked at me for an explanation. I shrugged. "That was Sesshomaru, he's Inuyashas older half-brother. He's full dog demon and he can be very cold." After a moment's pause I corrected myself. "Ok so he's always cold hearted. I've never seen or heard of him being nice to anyone, not even his brother – epically his brother."

Rin looked over her shoulder to where Sesshomaru had disappeared. She had a somewhat doubtful look, but before I could ask her what the problem was the warning bell rang and we hurried to class.

Rin was told to sit by me after she had gone through the usual introduction. The teacher was doing review work so we only had to take notes, Rin and I passed notes back and forth as we did our work. Near the end of class Inuyasha passed me a note, even though he was to seats away and had to have it passed to me by other people. It was common and no one really minded doing it so long as you did the same for them. I opened it once I had finished copying a sentence.

'_Why does Rin smell like my brother?'_

'**Cuz she ran into him or he ran into her either way.'**

'_What! How, what happened?'_

'**You know that corner at the end of our lockers? He came around it at the same time we were about to and nearly knocked poor Rin off her feet!'**

'_Well yeah she's wat 5'5 he's 6'5. Wat did he do?'_

'**Nothing really he grabbed her before she fell, but that's about it.'**

'_No way, he didn't growl or glare or anything?'_

'**No he did growl at me but nothing toward Rin.'**

'_Huh that's a new one.'_

'**Yep then he just walked away never said a word. Before I forget can you take Rin to her next class it's too far for me since my class is in the opposite direction? PLZ?' **

He rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement. It was a good thing to cause the bell rang at that moment. I stood up and gathered my things, then turned to face Rin who was to my right. "Sorry Rin I can't take you to your next class." She furrowed her eyebrows, her chocolate brown eyes cruise, but not worried. "My next class is half way across campus in the opposite direction." I made a face and she smiled. "So since I can't Inuyasha has agreed to take you instead alright?"

Rin glanced at him took in his scowling face, crossed arms and grinned. She walked right up to him, not caring that he was a half demon, and handed him her schedule. Inuyasha snorted but took it.

"You take good care of her Inu! Or I will kick your ass!" I called after them. He simply waved over his shoulder not even looking back. I could see Rin's shoulders shake in silent laughter as they walked out.

_**(Rin's prov)**_

Walking down the bright sunlit halls with Inuyasha was interesting. Humans moved out of the way and even though the demons sneered and glared at him, they too kept their distance. At first glance he didn't look like much. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. He was tall and well-muscled, even though it was difficult to tell just how muscled threw his red t-shirt. Then if you cared to see it, you could see the confidence in his stride feel the power that was hidden inside. He looked a lot like his brother except his brother didn't have dog ears instead he had pointed ears like an elf. He also had two maroon strips on each cheek as well as above his eyelids and an indigo crescent moon in the center of his forehead. "Hey, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled making me flinch. Up ahead a tall figure with long silver hair stopped before a doorway. When we caught up to him he glanced over his shoulder, his cold amber eyes rested on me for a moment before they turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"What do you want?" he asked in a quiet cold voice.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and glared right back. "Well since you asked so nicely." He said sarcasm dripping from his mouth. He gestured to me, "This is Rin, and she's in your next two classes."

The look Sesshomaru gave him clearly said, so what. I was also looking at Inuyasha wondering what he was up to. "None of us are close enough to show her were they are, so since you're going that way anyway could you show her?"

Sesshomaru glanced at me then back at his brother the glare never leaving his face. "And why would I do that?" Inuyasha just looked at him then said, "It won't kill you and it's not out of your way." Sesshomaru didn't answer he simply walked into the classroom. Inuyasha turned to me. "Don't worry, he'll show you to your next class. I'll see you at lunch." He walked away without another word leaving me standing in the hall alone. I stared after him for a moment.

Don't worry, he says as if. How can I not worry, I'm in a school twice as big as my last school and it's full of demons! With a sigh I walked into the classroom.

The room was well lit by the sun streaming in from the four big windows along the opposite wall. There were four rows of seats five deep and all but one was taken. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing was that it was next to Sesshomaru in the third row. He had taken the seat next to the window. The third was that the teacher was a demon- the first demon teacher I've had so far. His thin brown hair was only slightly darker then his skin. He had two small horns stabbing out of his forehead and small ugly mustard yellow eyes. He was very muscular, but he was only a few inches taller then me.

In my opinion he was very ugly. I walked up to him and held out the note that I had to give to all of my teachers. It told them I was mute and everything they needed to know about me. So far every teacher had been smart enough to read the note first. This teacher however didn't even look at it. He glared at me. "What's your name girl?" he demanded in a deep gravely. I shook then note trying to draw his attention to it, he ignored it.

"I asked you a question girl, I expect an answer."

I was starting to lose patients with him and the other students were starting to snicker. I shook the note at him holding it higher. He finally seemed to notice it and ripped it from my hand. He read it then snorted. "Mute huh, well I don't see how you managed to get into my class girl, but I don't think you will be here long. Go sit next to Takayshi." I ignored the laughter and went to my seat. Sesshomaru glanced at me from the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

The teacher, who insisted we call him Professor, started the class and everyone took out notebooks to take notes. About five minutes into the lesson a note landed on my desk. Confused I opened it and read a few words, then crumbled it into a ball, not even bothering to read the rest. Looking up I saw a demon boy in the next row two seats up from me on the right. He was looking at me over his shoulder and snickering; when he saw me looking he made kissing faces at me and winked. I ignored him and continued with my work.

Sometime later the Professor was explaining how to solve a problem, since I had already done this in my last school I wasn't really paying attention. It was this that made him think he could pick on me. "Well Higarashi since you seem to know this why don't you tell us the answer?"

When I just looked at him he smacked his forehead. "Oh that's right you don't talk. Well since you refuse to pay attention in my class and don't know the answer, you'll have to do a lunch detention, and on your first day too."

That made me mad and without thinking about it I stormed up to the blackboard at the front of the class and in really big writing wrote the answer for everyone to see, then went back to my seat and glared daggers at the Professor.

He glared at me then at the board, walked over to his desk and grabbed his answer book. That made me smirk – he had to cheek the answer for the second time. When he smirked I lost mine. "Sorry that is the wrong answer you'll have to-". He was cut off by a cold voice. "You had better rethink your next words, that's the right answer and you know it."

Surprised I turned my head to stare at Sesshomaru along with everyone else in the room. He was glaring at Professor. Everyone in the room was looking between the two with wide eyes. For a moment the Professor glared back at Sesshomaru, his mouth opening and closing a few times but then he looked away and started the lesson again, after he had cleared off the chock board.

I turned to Sesshomaru and even though he was looking at the teacher I smiled, knowing he would see it and understand it was my way of saying thanks. Class went by quickly after that. Once the bell rang I quickly grabbed my things and stood to leave. When I glanced up I saw to see Sesshomaru standing in front of my desk. He glanced down at me and then started walking to the door, I quickly followed after him.

Walking with Sesshomaru was even more interesting then with his brother. Like with Inuyasha everyone stayed out of his way, only no one sneered or glared at him. Instead the girls glared at me, I made sure to stay close to Sesshomaru.

Fourth hour was much better then third. This teacher was also a demon, but she took the time to read the note and was actually nice. She still had me sit next to Sesshomaru; it seemed that the seat next to him was the only one open. When the bell rang for lunch, I stayed in my seat until the mad dash for the door ended. Surprisingly Sesshomaru stayed in his seat as well, only getting up after the last student was out the door. Then the two of us made our way to the cafeteria.

**AN: so here is the second chapter hope you like it. Please tell me what you think, and for those of you who commented on the first thank you for the info it was helpful hope I did a little better this time:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

Chapter Three

(Inuyasha prov)

Kagome was still yelling at me for abandoning Rin.

"I can't believe you could do such a thing! Honestly, Inuyasha, your brother around just because you asked him to. She probably got lost dozens of times."

I tuned the rest out the rest and looked around the noisy lunch room. Sango and Koga were coming in the east doorway, Ayame was paying for her food, and Miroku was walking toward Kagome and me.

Kagome smacked my shoulder so I looked over at her. If looks could kill I would have died right then.

"Look Kagome I'm sure she's fine."

Miroku sat across from me. A sly look crossed his face. "If you two are talking about Rin, then yes she is fine. In more ways then one." When Kagome turned her glare on him he smiled innocently, and shifted his violet eyes to look past her. They widened slightly and he said in a weird tone, "As a matter of fact there she is now." We turned to look and what we saw was so hard to believe it took me a moment to understand. Walking over to the lunch line was Rin and Sesshomaru, side by side.

I glanced over at Kagome knowing my face had the same shocked look. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was hanging open. I snapped mine shut.

"S-see I told you she was fine." I said looking back at the two. All across the cafeteria people were stealing glances; it would be funny if it wasn't so shocking. Koga, Sango, and Ayame reached us then and sat down. "Are you three seeing what I'm seeing?" Koga asked.

"From the look on Kagome's face I'd say yes they are." Sango answered glancing over her shoulder her eyes still wide. It was _very_ shocking to see that Sesshomaru had shown someone around. Sure I had asked him to, but I really didn't think he would. "I wonder what she did to get him to agree." Miroku said, without any hidden meaning for once. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"I don't know you'll just have to ask later right now we need to act normal, here they come." Sango said quickly, turning back to her tray. We all turned to are trays and started eating. Rin reached us first and sat down on the other side of Kagome, Sesshomaru sat down next to Miroku. **(So it goes Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Inu.) **Kagome turned to Rin.

"I am soooo sorry Rin, I didn't think Inuyasha would just ditch you like that."

"I didn't ditch her you asked me to show her to her next class and I did. You didn't say anything about after that." I defended myself. I admit it was a weak defense but it was something. Kagome turned on me her light brown eyes blazing and stabbed her finger at my face. "You had no idea if he would show her around and you knew it was more likely he wouldn't. You told me that you had taken care of it that she was fine!"

"She's right, I never even answered you." Sesshomaru said clearly enjoying my pain. I shot him a glare, but it was too late Kagome had heard what he said.

"You didn't even get an answer before you left her!" she yelled.

I flinched, couldn't really help it with her so close. Koga and Ayame also flinched. Sesshomaru's face remained as blank as always. Before I could say anything Rin placed her hand on Kagome's arm. Kagome turned to her and I don't know how she did it, but she calmed Kagome down within moments. Kagome turned back to her lunch and acted as if I wasn't there.

I held back a sigh of relief. Miroku snickered. "Good thing Rin decided to forgive you Inu or you'd be in series trouble." He said in a stage whisper. I sent him a glare and threw a chip at him. He just laughed. Kagome refused to talk to me so I decided to watch Rin to see if I could figure out what had caught my brother's attention. From what I saw she was nothing special, but that didn't matter. When she stole a fry from Koga's tray I decided that I liked her.

"So Rin how many classes do you have with Sesshomaru?" Ayame asked curiously. Rin shrugged her small shoulders and looked at Sesshomaru. He said nothing but raised an eyebrow. Rin seemed to understand because she took out her schedule and handed it to him. He looked it hover and then silently handed it back. Still he said nothing and the silence stretched on. "So how many classes does she have with you?" Sango demanded in exasperation.

Sesshomaru looked at her with one brow raised then turned back to his tray. "From third hour on she's in my class." He finally replied. Miroku choked on his soda. "No way! How did that happen?" he asked once he was finished coughing.

"Well obviously she tested high enough to be placed in those classes." Koga said rolling his eyes at him.

"Rin's always been like that. She gets it from her dad." Kagome said smiling at Rin. Rin gave her a small smile in return. Miroku stood, catching my eye. When I looked over I saw Sesshomaru looking at Rin, but he looked away a so fast I wondered if I had imagined it. "Anyone who is finished eating had better hand over their tray now or take it themselves." Miroku said looking at everyone. It had become a habit to give one person all of the trays so that we could escape the crowed more easily by the trash cans. It was a good strategy as we were always among the first to leave since we didn't get caught. Ayame, Koga, Kagome, and I all slid our trays over to him. Once those were stacked Sesshomaru put his on the pile. Miroku looked over to Rin; she smiled and handed over her tray. When Miroku came back the bell rang, we all stood up to leave talking among ourselves. I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see Rin's face turn a bright cherry red. She turned and slapped Miroku across his face.

The sound echoed around the room. "Miroku you pervert." Koga said shaking his head and scowling at him. Miroku shrugged looking sheepish. The red hand print stood out vividly against his pale skin. Rin glared at him and then stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone was glaring at Miroku who was standing there with an innocent look on his face.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" I said. He just grinned like the idiot he was.

"Should we go find Rin?" Ayame asked looking in the direction she had gone. Before anyone could answer the warning bell rang. We looked at each other and then slowly started to head in the opposite direction. "She'll be fine." I said to Kagome as we walked to class. She glanced up at me her brown eyes worried. "How do you know? This place is huge and some of the students are well…..you know." I had no real answer for her so I simply shrugged. She looked around a small frown on her face. "Hey were did Sesshomaru go?"

I snorted, "Who knows he's good at disappearing." She nodded.

**(Rin's prov)**

I stormed out of the cafeteria with no idea where I was going. With a sigh I leaned against one of the steel gray lockers that lined the walls. For a moment I studied the land scape outside the window. It was open to the court yard. Tables were set out in seemingly random places for the students to eat outside on nice days. Five huge shade trees were spaced evenly around the space with flowerbeds in the more open spaces. The whole affect was very beautiful. I closed my eyes wandering how I was going to find my next class.

Maybe I could go back and see if Kagome or one of the others could show me. Right then the bell rang and I sighed again. Going to find Kagome was no good they were all probably on their way to class now.

"Rin."

The voice was quiet and cold. My eyes snapped open. Standing in front of me was Sesshomaru. I couldn't believe it, he was the last person I had expected to see, but I was not about to question this turn in my luck. I gave him a smile. He looked at me a moment more then turned and started down the hall, I quickly followed after him.

The rest of the day went quickly. I had two other teachers that were demons, but they didn't give me any problems and I really liked them. My last hour was a gym class that every one of my friends shared. I found it funny that there was a rule that forbid Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from fighting each other. They could be put against each other for normal things like basketball or dodge ball, but under no circumstance were they to be paired against each other for combat training. Apparently the coach had them fight Inuyasha's freshman year; the result was a destroyed gym. It had taken a year to rebuild it!

Call me weird but I find that funny. Today was a boring day for gym, since the coach was only explaining the rules of dodge ball. I'm pretty sure we all know the rules of this game by now. When the bell rang I followed the rest of the girls into the locker room to change back into our street clothes.

"Man that was so boring!" Ayame wined as she pulled her blue t-shirt on.

"Yeah, as if we don't know the rules of dodge ball." Sango replied, "We've been playing dodge ball since third grade."

"True but Mrs. Kyada has to go over the rules so that no one can claim they didn't know." Kagome said reasonably, snapping her jeans.

"Yeah, but it's still boring." Ayame said tying her sneaker.

"You know what? We should do something this weekend to welcome Rin to the gang." Sango said grabbing her black bag and heading to the door. The rest of us followed.

"Yeah that would be cool. Don't you think Rin?" Ayame said excitedly bouncing up to my side. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but what should we do?" Kagome asked dodging around a girl running in the opposite direction. We all thought about it as we headed to the school parking lot. Near the exit we ran into the boy's and we joined the rush of students heading to their cars.

"Hey, you guys we want to do something this weekend to welcome Rin, any ideas?" Kagome asked.

"Well we could-"Miroku started to say, but everyone cut him off.

"NO!"

Miroku sighed. "We could have a movie night at my place." Inuyasha said into the silence. We all looked at him, he shrugged. "You could come over Saturday and stay till Sunday." The others looked at me. I was thinking about the last movie night I had been at, but I managed to smile and nod. "Sweet, party at Inu's." Miroku said dancing around to the driver's side of his green jeep.

"You are weird, you know that right?" Koga said climbing into the back seat.

I followed Kagome to Sango's Mercedes, silently laughing at the argument she was having with Ayame over the front seat. Suddenly I felt eyes on me. Looking around I saw no one, but the feeling remained. I looked over my shoulder and met cold amber eyes. For a moment Sesshomaru and a stared into each other's eyes. My heart started to pound and I couldn't look away. Then Kagome grabbed my arm and the moment was lost. Sesshomaru turned away and I turned to Kagome. My heart was still pounding, but was slowly returning to normal.

"Rin who do you think should get the front?" She asked. I looked from Kagome to Ayame then at Sango. She had locked herself in the car and was waiting for the argument to be settled. I caught her I and she smiled. I walked over to the passenger door and climbed in. Kagome and Ayame looked at me then each other. They burst out laughing, shrugged then climbed into the back.

Sango dropped Kagome and me off first. "See you guys tomorrow." Kagome said as she climbed out, I smiled and waved. "See you." They called in unison, before Sango drove off. Walking through the front door we were met by the scent of fresh baked cookies. We shared a grin then ran straight for the kitchen.

"Not these ones, their hot!" Is what my aunt said when we came in. "Eat those they had time to cool." She smiled and pointed to another batch on the counter. Kagome took a big bit out of a chocolate cookie and I bit into a oatmeal raisin. Aunt Sara laughed, the sound like bells ringing. "So how was your first day Rin?" She asked taking a sugar cookie. I grinned.

"You won't believe who showed her around." Kagome said with a sly smile. Aunt Sara lifted an eyebrow glancing at me, then back to her daughter.

"Sesshomaru," was all Kagome said. Surprise was clear on her mother's face.

"Inuyasha's older brother?" She asked in disbelief. "The very same," Kagome said around another bit of cookie. The way my aunt looked at me made me blush.

"Now how did that happen?"

Kagome explained it, how she had asked Inuyasha to show me to my third hour and then how he ditched me. How, the next time she saw me was at lunch walking in with Sesshomaru. "Oh I was ready to kill Inu when I found out. Then to learn, that Sesshomaru hadn't even answered him!" Kagome shook her head her light brown eyes flashing.

"So how did it work out with Sesshomaru showing you around dear?" Aunt Sara asked curiously. "He's not the type to do things for another without a reason."

I shook my head, and then pulled out a notebook. Normally I wouldn't do this but I had to make them understand that I hadn't done anything.

'I don't know what made him decide to show me around honestly.'

"HMMMM, third hour is your first class with him right?" My aunt asked looking thoughtful. "What happened in third hour?"

I thought about it. Then wrote down what had happened with the teacher and then the note. Other than that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"He stood up for you?" Kagome asked her eyes wide. I nodded completely confused by now.

"Sesshomaru doesn't stand up for any one Rin; he rarely stands up for his own brother, let alone someone he just met." Kagome explained. I really didn't get why it was such a big deal, but let it go. We sat in silence for a moment then aunt Sara got up to pull some more cookies out of the oven.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough what made him do what he did." She said as she placed them on a cooling rack, she glanced over a smile tugging up her lips and mischief in her dark eyes. "Be sure to tell all me about it when you find out."

**AN: well that's it for now hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think and I'll up date as soon as I can**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Four**

(Rins prov)

Over the next three days nothing really happened. We went to school came home did our homework and sometimes hung out with the girls. So when Friday came I expected it to be no different. My alarm clock woke me up. It was blaring in my ears and impossible to ignore.

I slammed my hand down on the off button, then crawled form the warmth of my bed. I walked with half closed eyes to the bathroom to shower, once the warm water had worked its magic I was able to wake up fully.

I was standing in nothing but my towel in front of my closet, looking for something to wear when my door suddenly burst open. I clutched my towel to my chest and looked over my shoulder. Kagome came into my room, when she saw me she quickly shut the door. For a moment we stood there looking at each other in silence.

"Does this look ok Rin?" Kagome asked suddenly holding her arms out for inspection. I turned surprised; she normally wasn't one to fuss over her appearance.

"It's picture day Monday." She explained.

I raised my eyebrow; the look clearly saying that was days from now.

I pulled out a navy blue t-shirt that had dark purple flames along the hem, over my head, and then pulled on a pair of blue jeans. "I know it's still three days from now, but after what happened last year I'm not taking chances."

I knew all about last year's pictures of course and I couldn't blame her. She had picked out this really cute white dress to wear. Unfortunately she had left it in the bathroom the night before and it had been put in the washer. That would have been fine, but Sota had put a red shirt in it and the colors bleed into the dress. When it was put in the dryer it shrunk.

So she wore her favorite t-shirt and skirt. That would have been fine, if she had stayed out of the cafeteria. Another student tripped and spilled his nachos all over her! She couldn't get a change of clothes from home cause no one was there and none of the girls had brought extra clothes, so she had to wear something out of the lost and found. Sadly the only thing in there was an ugly gray sweeter.

So I could understand her panic a little bit.

I had her turn so I could get a good look. The dress was a baby blue, long sleeve that flowed down to her knees. The skirt had light purple, red and violet flowers randomly placed around it. When she spun the skirt would flare out around her. I smiled my approval of the dress.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Good because this is my favorite, but I have four backups just in case." I smirked, shook my head, and pulled on my snickers. "Hey I'm not leaving anything up to chance this year." I shrugged my shoulders, made a face that said, 'yeah I guess'. Then, pointed to my clock.

Kagome looked over then hurried out of my room leaving the door open. Shaking my head I walked down the brightly light hall to the stairs then down to the kitchen. Aunt Sara handed me a plate of pancakes and sausage. Uncle Jay slid a glass of orange juice over to me. I smiled my thanks.

"Still playing dodge ball in gym Rin?" Uncle Jay asked his light brown eyes dancing.

I nodded a smirk pulling at my lips.

He laughed. "How many times have you been hit?"

I held up my hand and formed an o. Both Uncle Jay and Sota laughed, aunt Sara just smiled. "Oh that's just great. I bet everyone thought it was luck the first time." Sota said with a huge grin. I smiled at him.

"And I bet that over the last two days they have been trying everything to get her out." Uncle said, a smirk pulling his lips and mischief in his eyes.

"Between her, Inuyasha, and Koga the rest of us might not even exists." Kagome said walking in and grabbing a piece of toast off her brother's plate.

"Being small has its advantages." Aunt Sara said smiling.

"Small, hell, she's tiny, but fast." Uncle Jay said a gleam in his eye. "Just like her daddy." I smiled and he winked.

Sango honked outside. Kagome and I said bye, grabbed our stuff and headed out the door. I was still thinking about what my uncle had said about me being like my dad, when we climbed into Sango's car.

Obviously he wasn't talking about my height; daddy was nearly 6' 3" just like his brother, but my speed did came from him as did my prankster attitude. Mom used to get so mad when I would come up with some new prank. Daddy would want to know how I had made it and what had given me the idea.

Without realizing it I had grabbed the necklace that my dad had given me on my 12th birthday. It was a silver dragon clutching a small ruby protectively in its powerful claws. It hung from a gold chain around my neck. Since the day my dad had placed it around my neck I haven't taken it off.

For once the memory didn't bring pain and loss, but joy and a sense of closeness. I smiled to myself, still holding the dragon in my palm.

"Alright so does anyone see the boys?" Sango asked as we drove into the school parking lot. I spotted Miroku's jeep first so I pointed it out to Sango. She pulled into a space one car away from them.

The first thing I noticed was that Sesshomaru was standing next to Inuyasha; that by its self was strange. Sesshomaru came to school with them, but was always gone the moment the car stopped.

So it was weird to see him to stick around. The moment we were in sight of the boys Sesshomaru's eyes locked onto mine. I was locked in his gaze unable to look away and finding that I really didn't want to. My heart started to race wildly in my chest. Everything but Sesshomaru seemed to fade away, then he looked away and the spell was broken. I could feel the heat in my cheeks, I glanced around quickly. None of my friends seemed aware of what had just accrued and for that I was grateful.

Swallowing hard I followed my friends into the school.

First, second and third hour was the same as the day before. In fourth hour a note landed on my desk toward the end of class. Confused I glanced up. The boy from my third hour class, whose name I had learned was Drake, was in the seat next to mine on the left. He was looking at me with a smirk. He winked at me when I glanced at him. I scowled at him, but opened the note. Really you would think I would know better by now. The not read, _'you me tonight'_.

I rolled my eyes crumbled the note into a ball and threw it away. From the corner of my eye I saw Sesshomaru watching me. I looked over expecting him to look away as he always had, but he held my gaze once again.

Just as it had that morning my heart speed up and I was unable to look away. And just like that morning it was he who looked away. I quickly looked down to my work and didn't look up until the bell rang, signaling lunch.

Just like on my first day and every day that week I stayed in my seat until everyone else had made it out the door. Sesshomaru did the same as he had all week. Then we both got up and walked out. The wide halls were mostly deserted as we made our way to the cafeteria. Down the last hall separating us from the lunchroom a group of about five sophomores were messing around. Pushing and shoving each other playfully. As we got closer it became obvious that they were demons.

That had stopped worrying me long ago. I now knew they wouldn't bother me. As we walked passed them one of the boys shoved another and he slammed hard into me. Sending me flying into Sesshomarus side. His arms came up to steady me and he growled at the group. "S-sorry," they stuttered before they took off running down the hall. That was the second time I had slammed into Sesshomaru and just like the first time it felt more like running into a brick wall. Slowly I pulled away to stand on my own.

When I looked up it was to once again be caught in his beautiful amber eyes. "Are you aright Rin?" He asked in his quiet monotone. I nodded rubbing my right arm, the one the boy had slammed into. If Sesshomaru noticed he said nothing. We continued down the hall and into the lunchroom.

Once we had our lunches and had sat down with the others Inuyasha demanded to know what had taken us so long. Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer him and I wasn't going to write it down, so when they all looked at me I just shook my head.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and scowled but left it alone. He knew he wouldn't get answer from us.

"So, umm are we still on for tomorrow?" Miroku asked after a few beats of awkward silence.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Yes!" came the replies.

"Make sure you bring a swimsuit. If you don't then you are out of luck and can't swim." Inuyasha practically growled the last part glaring at Koga. Who was eating his lunch with the air of the innocent. I looked over at Kagome for an explanation.

She rolled her eyes. "Koga has a habit of forgetting his swimsuit and borrowing one of Inu's." I looked over at the wolf demon and had the feeling he didn't forget but did it to annoy Inuyasha, from what I could see it worked. I hid my smile. Sango took everyone's trays this time and when she came back we headed out to our lockers. Sesshomaru was at the corner of the hall, the same one where I had run into him my first day, and together we walked to fifth hour.

We still drew strange looks from the other students but it was normal to me and I didn't give it another thought. The day went by quickly and before I knew it I was warming up in gym with everyone else. The uniform for the girls was a white t-shirt and red shorts. The boys had the same shirt but they had blue sweet paints.

Once we were warmed up Mrs. Kyada set up the floor for dodge ball. When she split us up for teams a huge grown went up from the other team. I had to admit that Mrs. Kyada was being a little unfair to them. She had placed Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Sango, Ayame, Kagome and I all on the same team. Inu and Koga both had evil smiles on their faces, they were going to enjoy this. Shaking my head I took up a position in the line. When the whistle blew we all rushed forward to grab a ball. I jumped back with one in each hand.

I threw one and hit a demon girl from my fifth hour. She glared at me before she walked off the quart. I ignored her and threw again. The guy dodged and threw one back at me in retaliation. I avoided it easily, but didn't have time to pick up another ball. Three were coming at me from different directions. I dodged to the left then back a step and over to the right. Everyone flew by me one only inches from my side. I smirked knowing it would irritate the other team.

I could just see Inuyasha and Koga over to my right. They my fight with each other constantly, but they made a good team. They were taunting the other team and getting them out left and right. Miroku was to my left dodging like a prow and throwing right back. I couldn't see any of the others and had no time to look for them.

I grabbed the closest ball to me and threw once it left my hand I ducked and moved to my right, avoiding the ball that would have hit my stomach. I hit the boy I had amid at and he cursed as he stormed off.

See over the week I had become nearly as popular a target as Inuyasha and Koga. It seemed that demons didn't like it if you could avoid the things they threw at you, especially if you were human.

I dodged to the left and threw again. I missed and had to quickly duck and run to the right. I had just picked up another ball when one came at me, stepping out of its path I looked to see who had thrown it. To my left were three demon boys that I had gotten out in the first minute of the game yesterday. It looked like they were planning on paying me back for that now.

They all had a more ball ready to throw at me. I threw at the closest one but he was able to dodge it. I had no time to get another. One threw and I jumped back only to have to dodge to the left and then back, as the others threw as well. Looking around I found that there wasn't any balls for me to grab.

That sucked to say the least. Again they threw and I was back to dodging. I had to duck as one came at my face and when I looked up again they all were ready to throw again.

I dodged to the right then back, and then jumped to the left. Another student from the other team took advantage of my situation and threw from another direction. I jumped back to avoid it and slammed into someone.

Without even looking I knew who it was. Before I could move a steal arm snaked around my waist and pulled me to the right with the person behind me. Avoiding a ball I hadn't seen coming. Only then did Sesshomaru let go of me and throw still standing behind me. He hit one of the demons hard in the stomach; I could hear the breath leave his lungs even from across the quart.

Inuyasha came out of nowhere and hit another of the boys in his shoulder. He walked off rubbing his arm. The last boy threw his ball right at my face!

Sesshomarus arm snapped out and caught it seconds before the guy was hit from four different directions. Sesshomaru dropped the ball he was holding and only then did I notice that the other team was all out.

"Assholes, ganging up on one little girl," Koga growled walking over.

"Yeah but she was doing a number on their pride, couldn't touch her!" Miroku said laughter lighting up his violate eyes, a grin pulling up his lips. I smiled at them. Mrs. Kyada blew her whistle then and we all split to go change.

In the girls locker room all was chaos. Everyone was talking at the same time so you had to practically yell to be heard.

Ayame threw her arms around me from behind. "That was awesome Rin!" she squealed. "You were like a ninja, they couldn't touch you!" I smiled a little.

She continued to talk as we changed. "Man I thought they had you this time, they came close so many times! I bet that really pissed them off! And when ran into Sesshomaru I swear he smirked!" All this was said in one breath.

"Are you sure you saw this Ayame?" Sango asked pulling on her t-shirt.

"Yes I was out with Kagome so I had the perfect view."

"She's right I saw it to, and that was perfect timing when you four hit that last guy." Kagome put in.

"Oh yeah he got smacked from all sides it was so cool, and Sesshomaru caught the ball he threw so it didn't hit Rin, which is really weird if you think about it." Ayame said excitedly.

Sango and I shared a look.

"Ayame how much sugar have you had today?" Sango asked innocently as we all walked out.

"Not much why?" Ayame asked looking over her shoulder at Sango. "Just wondering," Sango said with a straight face. After we had all gotten what we needed for the weekend from our lockers we headed to the front doors. As had become our habit over the week we raced from there to the parking lot.

Ayame was in the lead with me right behind her Kagome hot on my heels when we reached the beginning of the lot. Then from out of nowhere Sesshomaru was standing in front of us! Ayame screeched and tried to go around him, but it was too late she slammed into his back. I flew past them and touched the door handle insuring that I got the front seat then turned back to see if Ayame was ok.

She was rubbing her nose and glairing up at Sesshomaru. The boys were standing in front of the jeep laughing along with Sango; Kagome was standing to my left and had a smile lighting up her pretty face.

Sesshomaru looked _really_ annoyed.

"God Sesshomaru you're like a brick wall!" She looked over at me. "Rin how are you not covered in bruises running into him as often as you do!?" that made the boys laugh harder, and I had to grin. Though she didn't know just how many times I'd run into him the two of us did.

When I looked up to see Sesshomaru's face nothing could have made the laugh stay in my throat. It spilled out; a bubble of sound filled with mirth. For the first time in nearly five years I laughed. Everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. I laughed until my sides hurt and I had tears running down my cheeks. I was holding my aching sides before I was able to stop.

Everyone was looking at me with a smile, well Sesshomaru wasn't but he didn't have that annoyed look anymore. Kagome walked over to me a huge smile on her face. "Rin what made you laugh?" she asked knowing instinctively that it was something she had missed.

I grinned and pulled out my cell.

_The look on Sess's face._

Just picturing it again made me giggle. I glanced at him as I handed Kagome my phone. The look was gone replaced with his normal cold look. I couldn't decide that was a good thing or not. Kagome read my message then giving me a funny look she handed it to Sess. He read it and his only reaction was to lift an eye brow. Then he calmly passed it back.

"Well what does it say!?" Koga and Inu demanded at the same time. They glared at each other then turned back to Kagome.

"It says, 'the look on Sess's face'." Kagome answered. The others all looked confused. "I didn't even see his face!" Ayame exclaimed, pouting a little bit. Miroku leaned toward Koga.

"What's more interesting is the fact that he hasn't said anything about her calling him Sess." He whispered.

Koga nodded. "Especially since he nearly bit our heads off when we tried to shorten his name."

Sess growled at them. They rubbed the backs of their necks looking anywhere, but at Sess. I smiled and walked right up to him, ignoring the fact that he was still glaring, typing as I went.

I stopped in front of him grinned and showed him what I had written.

'_Its not that bad. I like it so that's wat I'm going to call you ;p'_

He read it, and then looked at me. His eyes narrowed, I just smiled at him. He growled and walked over to Miroku's jeep. "Let's go." He said climbing into the front seat. I grinned and walked back to Kagome. They all had shocked looks on their faces and seemed to be frozen in place. I just shook my head still smiling as I climbed into Sango's car.

When I shut the door everyone seemed to snap out of the trance they were in. They all got in the right car and we drove off. The girls kept giving me funny looks, the whole ride home. Three blocks from our house Kagome invited Sango and Ayame to stay the night they both agreed and said they would come back later that night.

Once they dropped us off Kagome didn't say a word. We walked in and made our way to the kitchen as usual. There we found Uncle Jay and Aunt Sara sitting at the breakfast island drinking coffee and talking.

"There's my girls! How was school?" Jay asked as we say down.

I smiled at him.

"It was great! In gym these three boys ganged up on Rin, trying to get her out." Kagome started glancing at me with a grin. "They couldn't touch of course. Then the rest of the gang noticed what they were doing and went to help her." Kagome accepted the glass of juice her mother passed her. "Inuyasha got one out and Sesshomaru another, and the last one was hit by Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga and Sango at the same time."

"Why did they all aim at the same boy?" Sara asked confused.

Kagome smirked. "Cause he tried to hit Rin in the face with his last ball. Sesshomaru caught it though."

Uncle Jay raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah, and get this. The rest of our team was able to get everyone from the other team out while this was going on! It was so cool!" Kagome was smiling from ear to ear. It was easy to give her an answering smile when she glanced over. When she saw my smile she seemed to remember something cause she turned back to her parents.

"Oh I almost forgot! Rin laughed, really laughed." Both of her parents turned to look at me. I looked at the table and shrugged, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

Before they could ask Kagome explained.

"Sesshomaru didn't say anything about her nickname?" my aunt asked.

"No not even when she told him that she was going to keep calling him that! He growled a little but not much."

By now my face was on fire.

"HMMM, that's interesting." My uncle said watching me over the rim of his coffee cup. My aunt was smiling with a strange gleam in her eye. I couldn't meet any of their eyes and was grateful when the front door opened and Sota came running in with a friend.

"Oh good, Rin you're home. Can you please help us with something? We have tried everything we can think of, but we still can't figure it out! Please?" He said walking right to me.

I smiled and got up, grateful for the excuse to leave, gesturing for him to lead the way. "Yes! Come on."

I followed him and his friend Shippo out of the kitchen and up to his room. Shippo looked over his shoulder at me. His Long red hair pulled up into a pony, his green eyes doubtful. "Are you sure she can help us?" he asked Sota as he got whatever it was they needed from his closet. Sota backed out of the closet with a small box in his arms.

"Of course she can. Rin is a genius with pranks and not too bad with the normal stuff either." He said ginning at me.

I smiled back, but Shippo still looked doubtful. "You remember that gum I had a few years ago, the stuff that turned your whole mouth neon green?" Sota asked as he dumped out the box.

Shippo laughed. "Yeah, that stuff was great!" Sota tilted his head in my direction. "She made it."

"No way! That was you?" Shippo demanded his eyes wide with awe. I smirked and nodded. I had made that when I was nine, by the time Sota was the same age it was clear he was a prankster so I gave him a pack for his birthday. He loved it.

I pointed to the stuff Sota had spread out on his floor. A soda can that was split open a small can of silly putty. A small can of silly string and some other things I had no name for. **(really this would never work but hey we can dream right?)**

"Ok so the idea is to place the silly string in the soda can, so that when it's opened the person is sprayed with it." Sota began.

"Yeah, we figured out how to get it in and make it look like its normal." Shippo put in. "But we can't get it to spray right. We get two or three strings nowhere near enough." Sota finished. I nodded thinking about it, and then took out my cell. I sat down on Sota's twin bed as I typed the two of them sat around the mess on the floor in front of me.

_Let me see how you do it then ill see wat I can do._

They nodded and got to work. I watched them closely and by the time they were done I knew what they were doing wrong. Shippo opened the can and it sprayed him with two pitiful strings. Both Sota and Shippo sighed.

I got up and sat down with them on the floor. "See? That's what happens every time." Sota said sadly. I rubbed Sota's back then reached for the can that Shippo had placed on the floor.

I opened it once more, made a few adjustments added a few tweaks. I made sure they were watching the whole time. Then I shook the can, just a small shake like when you pick it up. I handed it to Shippo. He opened it looking hopeful. For a few seconds nothing happened and both of their faces fell.

Then the spray started and didn't stop until Shippos face was completely covered in blue silly string. Both boys started laughing; I took a picture of Shippo and saved it on my phone.

As Shippo cleared his face off, a smile stretching across from ear to ear, Sota did a little jig. "You are officially my prankster hero Rin!" Sota said hugging me. Shippo nodded in agreement, blue string still hanging from his hair. I smiled at them happy I could help them.

_Ok now you try._

The both nodded and got to work. I showed them again how to make it and in no time we were all covered in silly string, laughing and having a good time. When dinner was ready Aunt Sara came to get us. She took one look raised her brow and pointed down the hall. "Go wash up for dinner you three." She said shaking her head. Sota and Shippo hurried out with their heads down so they didn't see the small smile on her beautiful face.

"Did you get pictures?" she asked when they were both safely in the bathroom with the water running. I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. She grinned back then ordered me to go wash.

Over dinner I showed everyone the pictures I had taken, everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. Then Sango and Ayame arrived and the fun continued until 3:00am. When my uncle came into my room and told us it was time to go to bed.

I threw a pillow at him and started an uneven pillow fight. That lasted until my aunt walked in, hands on her hips and ordered all of us children to get to bed. Uncle Jay threw one last pillow then walked out. Telling my aunt it wasn't his fault we were all so vicious. We settled down in my room and slept until noon, when Aunt Sara woke us up to get ready to go to Inuyasha's place.

I couldn't wait to see the place and was looking forward to the fun even though I was still nerves about another movie night. One thing was for sure and that was this movie night wasn't going to be like any one before.

**AN: so that's it for this chapter, bad place to end I know but that's how it worked sorry, I'll update soon. And don't you think that would be a sweet prank?;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

Chapter five

(Rins prov)

Inuyasha's house is huge! I knew it would be big but this was way bigger then I thought it would. As Sango pulled into the drive way I stared around in wonder. The houses, if you could call it that was at least five stories and the drive way was about two miles long! I knew that Inuyasha's family had money, we all do, but I never would have thought they had _this_ much! They were so normal at school, well normal for them.

Driving down the drive way we passed miles well maintained lawns with trees growing everywhere, all different sizes and shapes. Sango pulled up in front of the mansion and parked. The drive continued a little ways and ended at a garage that could easily hold 20 cars.

We climbed out of her car and I looked around taking in more detail then I could from the back of Sango's car. There was a fountain sitting near the right side of the drive made of white granite with black veins, the water was off for the winter, but it was still a beautiful spot that drew your attention almost at once. Around the fountain was a rock garden and a few small trees in those big pots. The yard was miles upon miles of grass the yellow of winter with huge shade trees and weeping willows in just the right spots.

Flowerbeds lined the front of the mansion and the left side was covered by a creeping rosebush. Its prickly vines went nearly all the way to the roof! From what I could see the gardens would be a sight to behold in the spring, as even the winter flowers were breathtaking. All two miles of the driveway was gravel.

The mansion was made of different sized stones in all shades of gray, windows were spaced along the whole front of the building. Some of the windows on the left were partially covered by vines.

I loved it.

"Come on, Rin, let's go inside." Kagome said grabbing me by my wrist dragging me up the marble steps. Ayame rang the doorbell.

A beautiful women with long raven black and warm brown eyes answered. She was just barely taller than me, with a kind face.

"Hello girls, the boys are waiting in the game room." She said smiling her voice was soft and warm. She stepped back gesturing for us to enter. As I walked passed her I noticed that she smelled faintly of roses.

"Iziyo this is Rin, my cousin." Kagome said pulling me with her to stand in front of the women. Her brown eyes looked me up and down a strange look in them, and then she smiled and held out her hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you Rin. My name is Iziyo, I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you." Her smile was warm as were her words. I gave her a tentative smile as I shook her hand. Her grip was firm despite her delicate looks. "I've heard a lot about you from both Kagome and my son." She told me. Her smile suggested that she was keeping something to herself.

I smiled and stepped back. Now that I was able to get a good look at her I could see Inuyasha in her face. Before anything else could be said a loud BANG, was heard coming from somewhere deeper in the mansion.

Everyone jumped. Iziyo looked over her shoulder a scowl on her beautiful face. "What is the matter with him now?" she muttered to herself, not seeming concerned at all by the noise. She turned back to us shaking her head, her long hair swayed with the action. "Excuse me girls, but I need to go see what has my husband in such a temper."

With that she turned and walked down one of the long corridors leading away from the main entice. It was only then that I was able to look around and take in my surroundings. The room we stood in was huge. The walls were covered in a pale rose wall paper with dark rose trim. The floor was a rich green color that had black vanes running through it.

The walls had pictures of different countries; they were of the forest and waterfalls, buildings and towns all over the world. Flowers were placed in vases around the room and gave the space a floral fragrance. The vases stood on stands made from cherry wood and every now and then you could see other pieces of furniture of the same cherry placed in convenient spots. It was all very beautiful and spoke of the wealth the family had. It surprised me to learn just how much money they had. My uncle and even my father had made a lot of money and the rest of my friends also had money, but I knew they didn't have _this_ kind of money.

Kagome glanced over at me and then came to my side. "Their father is the owner of Reddragons Inc." she told me in a whisper. My eyes widened. That was one of the biggest companies in the US. Kagome nodded and had to tug on my wrist to get me to walk with her and the others down a hall leading in the opposite direction from the hall Iziyo disappeared down.

I was only able to get quick impressions of the rooms we passed. They seemed to follow no real decorating scheme as they were all different and had no pattern. I came to the conclusion that Iziyo or you ever had done the decorating simply used everything and anything that came to mind.

You would think it would look tacky, but surprisingly it all came together quit well. We walked up a spiral stair case to the third level, then followed Sango as she made her way down three different hallways and passed dozens of doors that all looked the same to me.

She finally came to a stop in front of a door and pushed it open. Inside was a huge room filled with games. Every game a person could want was in that room, from an Xbox 360 to and old packman arcade game! The carpet was a deep red and there were coach's and tables, and chairs spaced all around the room, but those things were less noticeable pieces in the room.

What demanded your attention the moment you walked in was the fact that this one room held thousands of games! Over to the right of the room mounted on the wall was one flat screen TV, one of many that decorated the wood paneled walls.

Seated on a coach in front of the TV were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Koga and Miroku stood to the left and right of them watching the screen closely.

The screen displayed a scene of a burning church; two men stood in the middle of a mob and were trying to fight their way free. I noticed then that the mob was in fact a large group of zombies.

"Duck," Sesshomaru suddenly said. Inuyasha didn't waste time asking questions, he made is character duck. He wasn't a moment to so either. The moment his person hit the ground a red light flashed around Sesshomaru's character.

At first nothing seemed to happen, but then all of the zombies' heads slid from their shoulders. The two of them walked out of the burning church and then the credits started rolling.

"Why the hell didn't you use that before!?" Inuyasha yelled glaring at his brother.

Sesshomaru looked at him his face as blank as ever, his beautiful amber eyes just as cold. "Because there was no reason to use it before." He answered calmly.

"No reason Inuyasha almost died five times before you decided to use that!" Miroku said his tone suggesting he thought Sesshomaru insane. Sesshomaru merely shrugged.

"You know you would have had to start all over again if he had died." Koga pointed out. Sesshomaru gave Koga a look that said he was a moron. "Yes, but he didn't die did he?"

That seemed to stump them for a moment. Kagome took advantage of their silence. "Well it looks like you all are having fun without us." All the boys turned to look at us, surprise on all but one face.

"When did you guys get here?" Miroku demanded.

Sango shrugged, "Few minuets ago."

"I can't believe you guys! You started without us, and you know I've been dying to see the last level of ZOMBIE RUSH! You didn't even wait until I got here!" Ayame yelled at them, glaring at Koga as if it was his entire fault.

He held up his hands as if in surrender. "They were already playing when I got here!" he defended himself.

Before things got out of hand I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the closest game. It happened to be a two player so it worked out well.

Koga shot me a grateful look and I smiled at him over my shoulder. We all slit and started to play the games Kagome dragged Inu over to one and they stayed there for a long time, you could heir curses from them every now and then. Miroku and Koga started another game and Sango watched them.

Sesshomaru stayed where he was seeing to ignore everything around him, but somehow I knew he was aware of everything going on. When Ayame almost knocked out my player I turned my attention to the game.

For the next few hours we all played games, sometimes we would team up and play against each other, but mostly we played by ourselves or one on one. I played Sesshomaru in an army game he won of course. I was able to beet two high scores in two other games, much to Koga and Miroku's horror.

Sesshomaru left sometime during all this and though I didn't see him leave I felt his absence like a physical thing. I tried to shake the feeling as it was stupid to feel that way when I didn't even know the gut really, but it stayed.

I was watching Sango and Kagome playing a dancing game when I suddenly had to use the rest room. I pulled out my phone and typed a message.

Then I tapped Ayame on her shoulder to get her attention. When she turned I showed her the text. "Oh I'll show you come on."

She didn't give me the chance to follow her; she took my wrist in a firm grip and dragged me from the room!

I tried to keep track of all the twists and turns she took, but when you are being dragged along its kind of difficult. Ayame stopped suddenly in front of a door and I nearly ran into her back.

She let go of my wrist and turned to me with a smile. "Here you go Rin." She said brightly. I smiled my thanks and went inside. When I came back out a few minutes later Ayame was gone.

I looked up and down the hall hoping to catch a glimpse of her but it was of no use she was gone.

_This is just great! Now what I'm I supposed to do?_ I wondered to myself. With a sigh I started walking in the direction we had come from. It didn't take more than three turns before I was completely lost!

I was just about to walk down another hall when I noticed the door to my left was slightly ajar. Curious I pushed it open a little more.

The moment I saw what was inside I couldn't help myself I had to go in and get a better look. The room was a _huge_ library filled with books. Everywhere there were books. The shelves went to the ceiling nearly two stories up!

I smiled and walked into the well lit room and started to look over the names of some of the books on the shelf to my left. I was about half way through the second row when a voice behind me made me jump a foot in the air!

"What are you doing Rin?"

I spun around, and came face to chest with Sesshomaru. He had spoken quietly and had walked right up behind me without me noticing. I glared at him my hand on my heart as if that would keep it from pounding its way out of my chest.

His face was as expressionless as always, but amusement flashed in his eyes. It was gone so fast I wondered if it had really been there. I pulled out my cell.

**Ayame ditched me and I got lost.** I showed that to him and this time I was certain I saw amusement in his beautiful eyes. He raised one eyebrow, "Seems everyone is doing that lately."

I stuck my tongue out at him, he actually smirked!

**What r u doing here?**

"I live here." Was his answer and I rolled my eyes at him.

**U know wat I mean.** His smirk was still there when he shrugged."Its library I'm reading." He said as he turned to walk over to sit on a red leather sofa I hadn't seen. I followed and sat down on the opposite end from him.

I pulled my feet up under me and turned so that I could still see him. His amber eyes were watching me; I had to work at keeping a blush off my face.

**Y did u leave earlier?** I asked to distract myself.

"Because I was tired of my brother." He answered simply. I was surprised he was answering at all.

**He's not that bad.** He just looked at me and I smiled. **Miroku's worse.**

His lips twitched and he nodded once. "You have a good point there." I grinned. He looked at me for a long moment. "If I asked you something would you give me the real reason?" he asked suddenly never taking his eyes from mine.

I was surprised and curious, what could he want to know? I nodded.

He was quiet for a minute. I let him be and waited for his question.

"Why don't you talk? I know you saw your family murdered, but why won't you talk?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice.

My eyes widened and I looked away from him. He left me to my thoughts. It took me a few minutes before I could type the answer. **Ldk, not really, it just seems as if I'm still in that closet, and if I make a sound they will find me and kill me to.**

I showed that to him and as he read it his eyes narrowed. Nothing was aid for a while as he silently studied me. I was nearing the point of squirming when he finally spoke. "You aren't that scared anymore, you laughed the other day." He reminded me gently.

I smiled sadly. **But I haven't since then.**

You will, when the time is right you will." He said it with conviction and I wanted to believe him. **How do you know?**

Before he could answer Ayame burst into the room. "There you are Rin! I've been looking everywhere for you." She said breathlessly, coming to a stop in front of me. Sesshomaru and I looked at her then at each other, I shook my head and smirked. Sess just raised an eyebrow. It was clear she wasn't going to say anything about ditching me. "Come on, we're going swimming now." She continued and reached down and took my wrist once more.

As she pulled me to my feet she seemed to notice who I was with for the first time. Surprise flickered in her green eyes before she counseled it. "You should come to Sesshomaru, so that we have even teams."

I could tell he was about to say no, so I did the only thing I could. It might be a dirty trick but it was any girl's greatest weapon if used properly. I pulled out the puppy eyes!

They clearly said, Please don't leave me alone with her. Please! I'm begging!

He looked at me and let out a barely audible sigh. "Fine," was all he said. Ayame grinned and pulled me from the room. I couldn't help looking over my shoulder every few minutes to make sure Sess was still there. He was able to keep up with us easily of course. Still I had to make sure.

I was dragged around and then down until we made it to the ground floor. Then she pulled me down a hall I hadn't seen when we entered until we came to a glass door.

She shoved it open and pulled me through. Only then did she release me and then so suddenly that I stumbled a little before I was able to catch myself. Looking up I saw that we were in a large room that was decorated to look like a beach.

Lounge chairs were everywhere as well as tables with cushioned chairs. A bar was along the wall of the far wall and it was stocked with snacks and drinks of every kind. The south wall, the one directly in front of me, was made completely out of glass. It looked out over a beautiful back garden illuminated by the setting sun. The glow filled the room with rays of red-gold light and made the floor of the pool room glow. The pool was made out of navy and black tiles, but the floor surrounding it was made to look like it was crushed sea shells.

The pool itself took up most of the space. It was oval in shape and ranged from two feet to twelve feet deep. The rest of my friends were in the pool all but one facing me and the two with me. Miroku was standing on a diving board and was touting the others.

From what I heard he had pushed everyone in and was the only one who was still dry. I smirked and quietly walked over to a table close by, making sure Miroku couldn't see me. I stripped off my t-shirt and jeans revealing my dark blue two piece swimsuit. Ayame and Sess stayed were they were so that Miroku wouldn't notice them.

I calmly and quietly walked up behind Miroku. He was still mocking the others.

They all saw me of course but didn't give me away. Miroku remained oblivious. Walking slowly so the diving board wouldn't move under my weight I moved up behind him and then with a bump of my hip sent him flying into the water below.

The others in the water cheered and I smiled, giving them a small bow. Ayame jumped into the pool, having stripped down to her flame red two piece. Right as she was going under Miroku came up.

Sputtering and coughing he glanced up to see me standing on the diving board.

"Rin where did you come from?" he demanded. I grinned at him and shrugged.

Gesturing for them to move back a little I dived off and into the cool water. Instead of coming up I went farther down and then turned to swim under Sango and toward Kagome's feet. I pulled her under and swam away before they could locate me.

I pulled Koga under next, and then Sango. Inuyasha and Miroku were right next to each other so I pulled them under at the same time. Ayame was easy to find in her flame red swimsuit and I pulled her under as well.

I had to come up for air so I swam away from them and then to the surface. I came up right in front of Sesshomaru. Swiping water out of my eyes I swam behind him. He said nothing just watched me out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Where did she go?" Sango demanded.

"I don't know does anyone see her?" Kagome called. Sesshomaru stayed quiet.

"Find her!" Miroku yelled from under the diving board. I peeked out from behind Sess and when I saw no one was looking I swam under again.

I swam under Sango and pulled Miroku under, when they started to converge on that area I swam away and pulled Inuyasha under. I would have pulled Koga under next but they would have found me so I swam back over to Sesshomaru. He was silently enjoying the show, resting his right arm on the edge of the pool.

I came up next to him and I swear he was not only smirking but chuckling as well! I was so surprised I just stared at him for a moment. He looked right back the smirk still there.

"There she is!" Koga's yell made me remember I was in the middle of a game. I looked over and saw him and Sango coming toward me. I quickly ducked under and darted for the deepest part of the pool.

Koga, Sango, and Miroku swam right over me!

I took the time to pull Kagome under. Inuyasha was the next one and as I swam away from him I passed under Miroku. I heard him, just barely, say, "Damn she's quick!"

I smiled and came up for air. This time I wasn't near anyone. I decided to end my game and swam over to the edge. Pulled myself out and walked silently over to a lounge chair and sat down.

For nearly two minutes I watched my friends search for me. I couldn't help but smile. The only one who noticed I was no longer in the water was Sess who looked right at me moments after I sat down. He was still smirking.

Ayame spotted me then. "There the little fox is!" she yelled, "When the hell did you get out of the water?" I smirked and waved at them when they looked my way.

"Damn she's good." Inuyasha muttered as he swam to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out. The others soon followed. It was only when they all flopped down where ever that I realized that my little game had lasted all most 30 minuets!

For a few minutes everyone just sat around the pool to rest and catch their breath. Then Miroku sat up from his spot on the floor.

"Ok so now what do you guys want to play?" He asked looking around at everyone. For a moment no one said anything.

"How about Marko polo?" Koga asked.

Kagome and shook our heads at the same time. "Rin can't play that game." Sango told him. He looked instantly at me a guilty expression on his handsome face.

"Sorry Rin I forgot."

I smiled letting him know that it hadn't bothered me. I noticed that Sesshomaru was looking at me from the corner of his eye. I glanced over and he turned away. Mentally shrugging I turned back to the conversation of the others.

For a while everyone suggested a game and had it turned down for one reason or another.

"How about chicken?" Ayame said looking around.

No one objected. No one moved either. I'd never played the game before but I had seen others play it. Looking at my friends it became clear that someone was going to have to sit out. As there wasn't enough people.

"Someone has to get Sesshomaru to play so the teams are even." Inuyasha said glancing over to where his brother sat. As one they all said, Not me!

I rolled me eyes at them, they acted as if he would eat them! I got up ignoring the startled looks from everyone, and walked over to stand beside Sess. He sat on the edge of the pool looking out the glass wall.

I knew he had heard every word spoken so I just stood there and waited. Finally he looked up at me. "No."

I crossed my arms over my chest and tilted my head toward the group, a silent demand. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing. As we continued to stare at each other in our silent war of wills the left said of his mouth twitched up.

I was having a hard time keeping my gaze on his. His body was all muscle, not an ounce of fat to be seen. I also noticed that his wrists had stripes on them like the ones on his face.

I nodded toward my friends once more and his lips twitched again.

"Alright Rin, I'll play but only if you are my partner." Amusement danced in his amber eyes when I hesitated. That was all I needed to smile and shrug, indicating that was fine with me.

He stood towering over me and followed me over to the others. They stared until Sess turned his cold stare to them. "Alright, so, ummm, we need to draw straws to see who pairs with who." Sango said glancing at me from under her eyelashes.

Since the demons had heard Sesshomaru's condition to playing they had me hold the straws. Once they had their partner Kagome explained the rules to me. Kagome had been paired with Inu; Ayame with Koga and Poor Sango was paired with Miroku.

She glared and tried to switch with the others but the girls knew she really didn't mind. When we heard the slap Kagome and I glanced over in time to see Sango storm away from Miroku who had a red hand print on the right side of his face and a grin. Shaking our heads Kagome and I turned away and she continued to tell me the rules.

Once she had explained all the rules the boys walked over the pool and slid into the water in the six foot deep area. I walked over to stand behind Sess and then hesitated. The others easily climbed onto the shoulders of their partner, even Sango though she did slap Miroku's hand as it inched toward her ass.

Sess looked over his shoulder at me a challenge in his eyes. I swallowed and gathering my courage I placed one leg over his shoulder. Before I could lose my courage I placed the other one on his shoulders as well.

I held my hands out to him and he took them in a strong grip using them to keep me on his shoulders and as he walked to meet the others in the middle of the six foot area, he pulled on them to pull me into a more secure position. I gripped his hands tightly and my feet slid behind his back slightly.

Kagome smiled encouragingly as Sess stopped by her and Inu. My answering smile was weak. "It'll be fine Rin, honestly its fun," she said gently. The others nodded agreement.

"Ok how about Sango against Ayame and Kagome against Rin. Then whoever wins from those." Inuyasha suggested we all agreed and lined up in front of our opponents.

Sesshomaru let go of my hands but grabbed my legs, the others did the same.

"Alright, ready set go!" And with that the fun began.

Kagome and I locked hands and started trying to push the other off. The other team did the same, and the boys started to insult each other trying to get the other distracted enough to let the woman on his shoulders fall.

It wasn't long before laughter and shrieking filled the room. Kagome had been right it was fun. As the game continued we shoved each other and I just barely noticed Kagome slip a little! I gave her one more good shave and she slipped off Inuyasha's shoulders and into the water below with a splash!

For a moment I couldn't believe it! I stared at the waves until she came up spitting water and wiping the hair from her eyes. "Good job Rin." She told me a smile in her light brown eyes. Then I grinned and lifted my arms into the air with a silent cheer. Sess took one hand off my legs and held it up to me, I slapped him a high five, then waited for the other match to be settled.

Ayame and Sango were pretty evenly matched and it took sometime before the match came to an end. Ayame slipped when Koga's grip was loose and Sango took advantage of it quickly.

After Sango celebrated her victory, the boys moved to stand in front of each other.

"You ready to lose?" Sango taunted me with a playful grin. I smirked and shook my head. We locked our hands and Inuyasha counted down.

"Three…..two…one!"

Sango was stronger than Kagome but I was stubborn. Still she was nearly able to push me into the water within the first two minutes!

Luckily Sess was paying attention, he tightened his hold. Then changed his grip, his hands went higher up my legs but I was much more stable.

Sango and I continued to fight. Both of us were able to make the other slip on more than one occasion. The rest of the group stayed back from us but cheered for the one they wanted to win. I couldn't really tell who was going for who as they seemed to change every few seconds.

I got a good grip on Sango's hands and gripping Sess with my legs pushed with all my strength. It was enough.

Sango gave a shriek and hit the water; she came up with a playful glare and her long black hair in her face.

For a moment I just looked at her then I started laughing.

Sesshomaru pulled me down. I smiled at him and he gave me a barely noticeable nod. Then the others swamped me.

"That was awesome Rin!"

"Great job!"

"I told you it would be fun." Everyone was talking at once but I didn't mind I nodded and even laughed a little more.

Not long after the game was over the girls and I were sitting around one of the table talking, while the boys were sitting by the pool edge.

"How did you manage to pull everyone under without any of us seeing you?" Sango asked suddenly.

I shrugged and shook my head. I didn't know I really thought they would have spotted me.

"Hey, you know what? She didn't get everyone." Ayame said the look she gave me made me nevus. "You never dunked Sesshomaru." Her grin was mischievous.

We all glanced over at the boys. Huh, she was right. We all glanced over at the boys.

"Yeah but no one has ever pushed him in." Kagome said quietly.

"I bet she could. He acts different with her." Sango said looking at me curiously.

I had noticed that as well.

"I double dog dare you to push him in." Ayame said grinning evilly. I looked at her and Kagome smacked her forehead. _'What will you do if I do get him in the_ _water?'_ I typed.

Ayame looked a little surprised that I would agree but she quickly recovered. "I'll give you 50 bucks."

That was a little disappointing but acceptable. As I got up Kagome said, "You really shouldn't have dared her."

I walked casually over to the boys. Sess looked up but he didn't move away or look suspicious.

"Hey Rin, what's up?" Koga asked. I shook my head and sat down between Sess and Miroku.

The girls continued to talk among themselves but watched us from the corner of their eyes. After a moment the boys went back to what they had been doing.

Soon it was as if I wasn't even there. Inuyasha and Koga were talking about different fighting styles with Miroku adding something every now and then.

Sesshomaru was just sitting quietly beside me. It was this that told me not to try to push him in. Something about the way he held himself told me he was braced for something. If I tried to push him in he would easily stop me.

So I waited until his eyes wondered around the room, finally coming to rest on me.

His cold amber eyes seemed to warm slightly as he looked at me. That was when I shoved him into the water.

He landed with a big SPLASH! Everyone froze and stared at the spot where he had gone under. When he came up he was glaring at me.

I stared right back into his eyes and a smile pulled at my lips.

"Ho crap. Rin dunked Sesshomaru!" Koga said wonderingly.

That did it. I busted into laughter and couldn't stop, although I did back away from the pool edge. Sess pulled himself out still glaring at me.

I just laughed harder.

"She's very brave that one." Miroku said.

"Should we help her?" Sango asked as Sess started slowly towards me.

"NO he won't hurt her." Inuyasha told them.

I tried to stop laughing but it was no good. Instead I backed away from the dripping demon in front of me as he closed in.

The first time he reached for me I was able to slip away. The next time he nearly snagged my waist, it didn't help that I couldn't stop laughing either.

Sesshomaru stocked me half way around the pool before he caught me. I knew he was letting me get away, that if he had wanted to he could have caught me the first time, but sensed that he was enjoying himself as much as the rest of us.

He scooped me off the floor and into his arms. Not bothered at all by my kicking and squirming. I was still laughing and could see the amusement in his eyes.

"This time it's your turn Rin." He told as he lifted me and tossed me into the water. I let out a shriek so small that I didn't think anyone would hear it. When I came up Sess held out his hand and I grabbed it. He easily pulled me from the water then leaned down to whisper in my ear, "See I told you when the time was right you would."

My eyes widened slightly and I smiled at him. "Hey you two if you are done messing around let's go watch a movie!" Inuyasha called from the other side of the pool.

It was then that I noticed that I was still holding Sesshomaru's hand. Blushing I let go and stepped back, waving to let Inu know that we were coming.

I glanced back at Sess to see him smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and hurried after the others, Sess was right behind me.

**AN: well that's it for now hope you like it**** tell me wat you think. Oh and my evil sis helped me with the last chapter told her I would put this in so yeah. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Chapter Six**

(Rins prov)

After we changed and everyone finished teasing me for getting thrown in by Sess. We went into the kitchen to eat pizza, Izayoi had known we would be hungry once we were finished swimming and had been prepared. As we ate and talked I remembered that Ayame owed me fifty bucks.

I tapped her on the shoulder and when she looked over I held out my hand, an expectant look on my face.

Sango and Kagome started laughing the boys just looked confused. Ayame grumbled as she handed over the money.

"She bet Rin wouldn't push Sesshomaru in." Sango explained still laughing.

Kagome shook her head as she looked over at Ayame. "I told you not to dare her."

I smirked and put the money in my back pocket. Inuyasha shook his head and bit into his slice of pepperoni pizza. "I was wondering why she did that."

"I figured she was just crazy." Koga said glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I threw my napkin at him. He smirked as he easily caught it.

Sesshomaru looked over clearly annoyed and I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my lips. He glared at me but it had no heat behind it.

Just then a tall man with long silver hair pulled up into a pony walked into the kitchen. I couldn't see his face as he quickly kissed Izayoi, but I knew he was Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father. He had the same aura as his sons and his long hair was only shades darker than Sesshomarus.

When he turned I saw that they also got their amber eyes from him and Sesshomaru also got same of his markings as well.

He said hello to everyone and picked up a slice of pizza. His warm amber eyes looked over at me. Placing his free hand around his wife's waist he continued to watch me.

I met his gaze not looking away. He smiled. "You must be Rin, I've heard a lot about you." His eyes slid over his sons then came back to me. "I'm Inutaisho; you must be quick to dunk Sesshomaru." He smirked and I smiled at him. The rest of the gang didn't even seem interested in what was being said until then.

At the mention of Sess being dunked everyone had something to add. I glanced over at Sess to see him looking at me. He held my gaze and my heart started to pound in my chest. Then Sango nudged my side and I turned away.

While we ate I found out that Inuyasha was more like his father than Sesshomaru but Sess looked more like him. Inuyasha looked more like his mom.

When we were all finished eating we made our way to the movie room, which turned out to be right across from the game room or the arcade as I thought of it.

The room looked a lot like a movie theater with dark red and black carpet and dim lights along the walls and floor. They even had a popcorn machine and a soda machine set along the back wall. Instead of those chairs that get uncomfortable after a while they had huge bean bags that could easily seat two people.

We all claimed one for ourselves – after Sango slapped Miroku - and made ourselves comfortable facing the big screen TV on the wall. Izayoi brought in some blankets for us and we settled down to watch our movie marathon. It surprised everyone when Sesshomaru stayed to watch as well.

He sat in the bean bag on my left ignoring everyone.

I don't know when we went to bed or even who fell asleep first, but I do remember the dream I had.

"_Alright, alright! How about we watch two movies and play one game hmmm. Does that sound good?" daddy asked after listening to us argue for ten minutes._

_The three of us looked at each other and then shrugged._

"_Good then why don't the two of you put the rest of the movies away while Rin and I put one of the games away?" we nodded and I followed dad into the dining room to help put one of the games away. It was movie night and mom was late so we were picking everything out so when she got here we could begin the fun. I could hear my little brother tell our six year old sister that that didn't go there._

_Dad and I laughed as we put the game back in its box._

"_I got a call from your teacher today Rin." He said looking at me from under his dark lashes._ _I looked down at my hands putting the lid on the game._

"_Oh really? What did she say?" I asked trying to be casual but not meeting his eyes._

"_Something about her hands turning bright pink after she put on her lotion and it not coming off." He said sternly. I knew then that I had to look at him. He wasn't smiling and I thought for a moment I was in trouble._

"_It will come off sooner or later, two day at the most." I said defensively._

_That did it dad smiled and as he started laughing his chocolate brown eyes light up. I smirked. "Ah, Rin, honey where do you come up with this stuff?" amusement danced in his eyes._

_I shrugged. "Well, we won't tell your mother until we have to." He told me with a wink. I sighed in relief, when mom found out I __**would**__ be in trouble, big trouble._

_Daddy handed me the game. "Can you put this up while I help the little ones?" I smiled. "Sure daddy." I ran from the room and over to the game closet. _

_It was originally a broom closet but it was off in a corner by its self and if you weren't already aware it was there you missed it. Mom didn't like it so she told dad to do something with it. He had made it into a game closet._

_The games were all placed neatly on shelves he had made. I walked past the coach and the hall table that was near the closet smiling._

_Once you were in the closet, and you had to go into it to put most of the games away, you couldn't be seen but could see out just fine. It made a great hiding place for hide and seek._

_I glanced over my shoulder before going in. My brother and sister were now handing dad the movies so he could put them away. Still smiling I went in, the door staying slightly open, and reached up to put the game back._

_As I pushed it all the way onto its shelf I heard the front door bang open closely followed by a quiet popping sound._

"_DADDY!" my sister and brother screamed. _

_I was at the closet door before the sound of their voices died. I was just in time to see a man in a black suit shoot my little brother!_

_My sister screamed again and tried to run. She made it passed our dads body before the man shot her as well. She fell not four feet from daddy._

_I stared in horror knowing if I was found they would kill me too._

_Blood was everywhere, on the coach and coffee table and lampshades. It ran down the walls and the fire place but most of all the bright scarlet spread in all directions on the pale tan carpet!_

_A noise had my horror filled eyes snapping back to the body of my father. He twitched and groaned. He was still alive! _

_My heart beat was so fast it was painful I couldn't help but hope that the man hadn't heard my father but when his gaze turned to my dad that hope was instantly crushed and my heart sank to the ground._

_A second man came into my line of sight then. He picked my dad up roughly by his hair and I could tell he was some kind of demon. Daddy groaned and tried to pull away from the demon but he was too weak. _

_Blood soaked my father's white shirt and made it red from his right shoulder to the center of his wide chest and down to his waist. I couldn't tell where the bullet had hit him._

"_Well, well Higurashi you are a hard man to find. Took us nearly fifteen years to track you down." The demon said in a snake like voice._

_Dad glared at him._

"_You know what we are here for so just make this easy and tell us where it is."_

"_Kiss my ass." Dad snarled and spit on the demon._

_The demon growled and punched dad in the face. His head snapped to the side with the force of the blow._

"_Easy don't kill him yet." The first man said calmly from his place by the recliner. The chair now stained with the blood of my little sister! _

_For what felt like days the two of them beat my father trying to get him to talk, but no matter what they did he refused to answer them._

_The man punched my dad in his wounded shoulder. "Tell us where it is!" he demanded a scowl on his face. Dad just laughed at him. Looking up he met the eyes of the man hatred clear in his chocolate gaze._

"_You two are very stupid. Do you really think I would give you anything after you killed my family?" his smirk never left his face his voice calm as could be. "You will never get what you seek. I have made sure of that, it's beyond your reach that much I will tell you."_

_The man cursed and slapped daddy, who just laughed and spit out the blood in his mouth. The demon calmly checked his watch then scowled. "We need to go before someone shows up."_

_The one who had just hit my dad swiped back his dirty blond hair still glaring at my father, who was smirking at him. With a curse he walked away from my dad._

_I dared to hope they would just leave, but in the next moment I knew that was a senseless hope. "Can I kill him now?" the demon asked as the other man walked by him. "Sure, his useless to use anyway," with that he walked out not looking back once. _

_The demon smiled evilly and raised his gun. _

_My dad glanced at him then looked straight into my eyes. The look in them said he was sorry and that he loved me. Without blinking an eye the demon pulled the trigger and shot my father right through his heart!_

_His blood splattered onto the chair he was sitting in and on the family portrait hanging on the light blue wall behind him, the red liquid running in small rivers down all our smiling faces. _

_As calm as anyone walking in the park the demon walked away with a smile on his face, not bothered by the fact that he had to walk over the body of my nine year old brother on the way to the door!_

_The police found me not long after still in the closet and even though I don't remember doing it, my icy hands were still pressed over my mouth. My eyes locked on the carnage in the family room._

I woke in a cold sweat, my heart pounding in my chest to the point it was nearly painful. My breath was coming in shallow pants. I looked around in panic pressing my hand to my heart in an attempt to keep my heart in my chest.

Once I finally remembered were I was I calmed down slightly. My friends were all still asleep, I couldn't tell what time it was but guessed it was early morning. I laid back down trying to calm my racing heart.

Reaching up I held onto the necklace my dad had given me. Holding the dragon and running my thumb over the ruby it held protectively in it fierce claws. It took some time but I was finally able to calm down.

I knew there was no chance I would fall back to sleep, so I simply laid there waiting for the others to wake. I sighed quietly. I should have known I would have that nightmare.

When I was younger I would have that dream every night but it slowly went away. It took a long time and every now and then it would sneak up on me, but I should have known that a movie night would bring it back.

It seemed forever passed before the others started to wake up. When Sesshomaru sat up he sent me a look that made me think I hadn't been the only one up this morning, but he didn't say anything and for that I was grateful.

All too soon we were all headed home, after we had told Inuyasha's parents thanks and good-bye, Sango drove Kagome and me home. When we walked in Uncle Jay and Aunt Sara wanted to hear all about our night and Sota wanted me to help him make more Silly Sodas as he named his new toy.

I was only too happy to help him while Kagome told her parents about are night. I went to bed early that night hoping I would be able to make up for some of the sleep I lost the night before.

Not long after I went to lie down Uncle Jay knocked on my open door. I sat up and he came in, sitting down on the side of my bed. Brushing some of my hair from my face he looked at me a moment before he spoke.

"Did you have a good time honey?" when I smiled and nodded he grinned. "I bet the most fun you had was when you pushed Sesshomaru in wasn't?" I giggled remembering the look on his face. My uncle's eyes softened when he heard the sound.

"Like music for the soul." After a moment's hesitation he asked gently, "Did you have the nightmare?" I smiled sadly and gave a small nod. Uncle Jay sighed. "I'm sorry honey, I wish there was something I could do."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled into his strong arms, breathing in his comforting scent. For a long time he just held me close, then he kissed my forehead and let go. Smiling slightly he pulled the blanket up and whispered goodnight before walking out. I smiled he had known I needed him somehow, just like my daddy always did. I fell asleep with a smile and a light heart.

When Monday came it was over cast. The sky was covered with mean dark clouds as far as the eye could see. From the way the trees swayed I could tell the wind held to a steady breeze, but you could almost feel its desire to howl and rage. The clouds heavy with rain flashed with blue lightning and thunder boomed out.

I smiled storms like this were my favorite. Why is way beyond me they just are.

I dressed for the day in a pair of navy blue jeans and a t-shirt that was designed to look like a light purple open vest over a white t-shirt. It also had six gold chains hanging from the neck, all of different shapes and sizes. On the fifth chain a gold key with the end in the shape of a heart hung.

The chains were covered in glitter so when light hit them they sparkled.

It was one of my favorite shirts because my grandma had given it to me. One of the last things she gave me before she died the year before.

I pulled my long raven black hair into a half pony, leaving half of it to flow down my back a wall of black silk. Tying it up with red ribbon I walked out of my room down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Everyone was already there eating and talking. A small smile pulled at my lips. I slipped on the black and purple flats I'd brought down with me, and took my seat next to Sota.

He flashed a smile at me before turning back to devour what was left of his blueberry pancakes. Aunt Sara placed a plate in front of me, running a loving hand down my hair as she returned to her seat.

Kagome glanced up with a smile then looked back at her plate. Only to glance quickly back at me her brows furrowing as she studied me. "Is that all you're doing for picture day?"

I looked down at my outfit, then back at Kagome confused. "You have to let me do your makeup. Only a little, you won't even know its there." She said quickly as she read the refusal on my face. She knew I didn't like makeup.

I scowled at her. My uncle looked up from his paper, a smile dancing in his light brown eyes.

"Come on honey. One day of wearing makeup won't kill you, and today is special after all." Only a hint of teasing was evident in his deep voice.

I made a face at him, but once my aunt joined in I gave in. it wouldn't kill me after all - maybe.

When Kagome finished with the torcher as I saw it, I looked into the mirror over her dresser. She had done something to make my eyes look bigger and a light smoky green was just visible over my eyes. A hint of pink gloss covered my lips, making them shiny.

Other than that Kagome had left my face free of makeup. "You are lucky to have such a good complexion, you really don't need makeup." Kagome said looking at me in the mirror. She was twisting her hands and biting her lower lip. "So, what do you think? Do you like it?" her voice held a hint of worry.

I met her eyes in the mirror and smiled. She sighed with relief and visibly relaxed. Her answering smile was as bright as the sun.

Outside a car horn was just loud enough to be heard over a clap of thunder. Kagome and I glanced over to the window. "Well that's our ride."

She walked over to her bed and picked up two bags. I knew the smaller of the two was her school bag so that told me that the other one. The one full to bursting held her extra outfits.

I hid my grin as I followed her out of her room. We hurried down the stairs and I grabbed my own bag from the floor in the kitchen. Throwing it over my shoulder and hugged my aunt and uncle then ruffled Sotas hair on the way to the door.

Kagome joined me on the porch and we sprinted to the car waiting for us at the curb. The light was murky and the air smelled heavily of rain. Lightning flashed in the distance.

I had just closed the door when the sky opened with a boom of thunder and rain poured from the heavens. "Great day don't you think?" Sango said sarcasm dripping from her lips.

Ayame rolled her eyes and Kagome snorted. I just smiled and watched the rain soak into the earth.

When we reached the school Ayame told us to look for Kogas yellow hummer. I frowned and she shrugged. "Miroku was grounded for unknown reasons, or so I'm told."

I shared a look with Kagome and we shook our heads. I didn't want to know. I turned to look for Kogas hummer. With all the rain it was difficult to see but since his car was yellow it was easy to find.

Kagome found it and Sango pulled into the space in front of it, since both spaces next to it were taken. Thunder cracked as we climbed out of the Mercedes, for once we used umbrellas.

The boys had apparently been waiting for us as they climbed out of the hummer at the same time. They also held umbrellas, and honestly they looked a little funny with them.

We started through the down poor toward the school. Somehow I wound up next Sesshomarus tall figure, with Miroku in front of us. The others were walking behind us.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His handsome face was as expressionless as always, his cold amber eyes looking straight ahead. Even so my heart rate increased and I quickly looked away from him.

I was just in time to see another student running full speed toward the school, head down and covered with a binder. There was no way he would see me, and I was right in his path!

The sidewalk was narrow and I had no room to get out of his way! Without thinking about it I stepped to my left, right into Sesshomarus side. The boy rushed by and into the safety of the school. Never the wiser to the collision he had just avoided.

I looked up into amused amber eyes. Sesshomarus hands had instinctively come up to steady me, and he still held my upper arms in a light grip. He opened his mouth to say something but before a sound escaped his lips, Kagome cut him off.

"Rin are you alright?" she demanded running up to me with the others.

Sess released m arms and stepped away. I looked at Kagome and nodded. Sango was glaring at the spot the boy had disappeared.

Ayame looked from me to Sess. "So, how many bruises did you get this time?" she asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as the others laughed. "No really. That's what, the third time you've collided with him?"

I glared at her and stuck out my tongue. Sess glanced down at me, his eyes alive with amusement. He knew as well as I did that it was more like the fourth or fifth time, but I wasn't about to let the others know that!

Once inside the school we all closed are umbrellas. For a few moments we walked in silence. The wide halls where crowded and laud, people shoving passed one another to get where they were going. Standing so close to Sesshomaru and the others I didn't have to worry about being run over by the other students. They made sure to stay out of our path.

It was a nice change for me since I was always being pushed and shoved by the other students from my last school. Being small hasn't always been easy.

No one ever seemed to realize I was there! But now, with most of the people I hang around with being over 6' and demons, I didn't need to worry about it.

Our group slit once we reached the first corner half continuing straight and the rest turning to walk down the hall to the right. I watched Sess walk away with Koga, Sango and Miroku, then walked over to my locker.

I grabbed what I needed and stood waiting for Kagome. Together we made our way to first hour with Sango, Ayame and Koga.

Since it was picture day everyone was all dressed up. Kagome had worn the dress she showed me on Friday and curled her hair so that it framed her face. She had also put on makeup her eyes were shadowed with a light blue and she had done the same thing with her eyes that she'd done to mine to make them appear bigger.

Even Sango, who normally wasn't fussy with her looks, had dressed up. She had taken the time to shadow her eyes in a smoky pink. Her hair was left down to flow in a long dark river to the small of her back.

She wore a black long sleeved t-shirt with pink flames eating their way up her waist from the hem and along her arms. A pair of black skinny jeans with matching boots completed her outfit.

Ayame had left her red hair in its normal pigtails but had tied them with green ribbons. Her emerald green eyes were shadowed in blue. Her dress matched her eyes and showed her curves nicely then flared out at her hips to hang in waves to her calves. She had white flats to go with it.

The boys had also dressed up in their way. Miroku wore a purple and black dress shirt with blue jeans, Inuyasha a red long sleeved tee with black jeans. Koga had lost a bet with Inu so he wore a long sleeved pink and green shirt with gray jeans.

He was pissed but once the girls assured him it didn't look stupid he was fine with it. Really it didn't look bad it was just not something you'd think to find Koga wearing. Sesshomaru had on a white long sleeved t-shirt with ice blue running through it and blue jeans.

This school did pictures different from my other one as they took pictures by year, so at the moment the freshmen were getting their pictures' done then it would be the sophomores. Once those were done it would be our turn then the seniors.

When it was time for the juniors to go to the auditorium for our pictures all was chaos! I was separated from my friends in the rush of bodies and found myself walking alone. I didn't mind, I knew the others would find me sooner or later.

To get to the auditorium you had to walk through a quart yard hidden by the school building from all sides. It was a beautiful place filled with trees and flowers of all kinds. It didn't have an overhang instead it was open to the sky. Luckily it had stopped raining by the time raining by now, the other students that morning weren't so lucky they had had to walk through the rain.

The sky was still covered with dark gray clouds and it was clear it would rain more later on in the day. For now the clouds were content to hold off. It had poured all morning and the ground held an abundance of mud puddles. The murky light making them look deeper than they were.

I walked slowly across the sidewalk toward the other side content to let the other students rush by. I was enjoying the scent of the rain and the cool breeze on my face. Hearing nose I looked up to see that the only other people around were three senior girls I had never seen before.

I moved over so they could pass but instead they blocked my path! Confused I looked up at them, they all were scowling at me. Why I had no idea I had never done anything to them, I hadn't even seen them before!

I tried to move around them but they blocked my path again! I glared and went to go around her this time she grabbed my arm and pulled me back!

I glared daggers at her, she just glared back.

"You think you're all that don't you?" she snarled at me. It was then that I noticed that she was a demon. Looking closer at the other two I saw they were also demons. "Always following him around like a lost puppy!"

I was completely confused by now. I still had _no idea_ what she was talking about or who!

She continued to go on like that, calling me names and going on about some guy! Really she was just pathetic. Each time I tried to move past her they would pull me back, it was really starting to get on my nerves!

Looking at the woman I decided she could be pretty to others she probably was. To me though her cold ice blue eyes, snotty attitude and her I'm better then you tone made her ugly.

Her dress was skin tight and blood red. It stopped just short of her mid-thigh and just barely covered her chest. It left her shoulders and back bare and had thin straps that went up around her neck to keep the dress up. Her short blond hair swung to her jaw where it curled just slightly.

The other two were dressed much the same except one wore blue and the other pink. Apparently the girl realized I wasn't listening to her because she suddenly shoved my chest.

"Bitch you better be listening to me!" she growled.

I simply shoved her hand away from me and made to leave. I was going to be late if I didn't get going soon.

She snarled and shoved me hard. I stumbled and fell. Right into a mud puddle!

Dirty water flew up and rained down on my head. Mud clung to my face and hair; it covered my clothes and exposed skin. I could feel the water soak through the seat of my jeans.

I looked down at myself and could feel tears sting the corner of my eyes. My shirt was more than likely ruined. As the laughter cut through my pain the tears dried up instantly. I looked up through my dark lashes to see the three of them pointing and laughing.

The joy and mocking I saw made my blood boil! It snapped me back into the attitude I'd had before my life came crashing down around me, back into my take-no-shit-from-anyone attitude.

I scooped up a large dripping goopy pile of mud and threw it right in her superior looking face.

It landed with a satisfying SPLAT! All laughter stooped and a stunned silence fell. The few other students that were out stopped to stair their mouths hanging open. A smirk pulled at my lips.

As she went to wipe the mud from her face it ran down to her chin where it dripped down to her chest and then to her dress, staining the blood red silk with muddy trails.

I couldn't hide the look of satisfaction that crossed my face or the smirk as the other students started to laugh. The three of them glared at me and looked as if they were about to say something when a shout cut them off.

"Rin!" looking around I saw Kagome, Koga, Miroku and Inuyasha hurrying over to me. "Are you alright?"

As my friends came closer the three girls backed up, still glaring at me, but not really wanting to deal with all of us. Mud dripped from the hands of the one in the middle.

I smiled at them to let them know I was fine, and allowed Koga to help me to my feet. Silently laughing at the glares they were sending to the three. It was great knowing that they were there for me.

I smiled as Kagome looked me over, making sure I really was alright. "It looks like we missed a mud fight." Miroku said looking at the other girl and back to me. I grinned. He smiled. "One that Rin came out on top of."

I didn't understand how he had come to that conclusion. My face must have given away my confusion.

"You're the one smiling, and you look better covered in mud then she does." Miroku said with a devilish smile and a wink. The rest of my friends rolled their eyes and I was glad to have mud on my face. It hid the blush that was burning my face at the moment.

The other girl shrieked and stormed away with her friends a scowl on all their faces. "Miroku was right for once. You do look good covered in mud." Koga said grinning at me. I looked down studying my feet. The boys laughed. Kagome walked over to me and took my elbow.

"Come on Rin lets go get you cleaned up." Looking over her shoulder as she pulled me after her she told the boys to tell the teacher what had happened. I just heard them agree before the door closed behind us.

I was able to shower in the gym locker room and once I was clean Kagome handed me a bundle of fresh clothes. She smirked when I winced at the dress I was holding.

"Sorry but that's the only thing I have that will fit you." She told me as I slipped it on. I heaved a sigh, dresses were not my thing.

I wasn't going to complain though. The material was soft and light. The skirt was meant to stop mid-thigh, but on me it stopped right above my knees. It was indigo and had green flowers along the skirt.

Surprisingly I liked it. Kagome redid my makeup and helped me brush out my hair. She then pulled out a pair of strappy white sandals with a two inch heel to go with the dress. It was a good thing my feet weren't that much smaller that hers.

My ribbon was ruined so Kagome dug in her bag until she found a sliver one. Kagome eyed the mass of damp silk that fell down my back as she handed it over. I tied half of it up like I had that morning leaving the rest to wave gently down my back.

Once I was finished we made our way to the auditorium, the heels of our shoes clicking softly as we walked. By the time we got there it was clear that our year was already finished.

The large circular room was filled with seniors. They stood in groups talking or sat in the navy blue chairs that were spaced in rows around the room. The walls were a dark mahogany the floor was the same. The stage that was the focus point of the room was now being used as a photo shoot.

Kagome and I turned to our left and made our way to the stage. When we were able to talk to the photographer she asked me to take a seat on the stool she was using for the pictures. The background was a waterfall scene with beautiful fall trees surrounding the cascading water, their reds and yellows and oranges caching the eye and holding it.

I was told to sit sideways with my hands folded in my lap. My feet were resting on the foot rest, my head an upper body turned to the camera.

Once she had taken my picture I hope down and walked over to the wall and leaned against it to wait for Kagome. I didn't mind standing around by myself, even though a lot of the students surrounding me were demons. I knew that Sess was around somewhere.

Though that also meant that Drake and those three demon girls were as well, and I really didn't want to see any of them.

Not really paying attention to my surroundings I looked up in surprise when a shadow fell across me. Glancing up I met cold ice blue eyes. She was now dressed in tight blue jeans and a shit that had ANGEL spelled out in glitter on her chest.

I prevented myself from rolling my eyes with difficulty. From the corner of my eye I saw Drake standing close by. He was watching the two of us and had a smirk on his face as though he was going to enjoy the little scene.

I kept a board look on my face I raised an eyebrow at her, she glared back. Just as she opened her mouth to say something she was cut off by a deep quiet cold voice.

"Is there a problem here." It wasn't really a question more like a warning.

Sesshomaru stood behind and slightly behind the demon in front of me. I watched in amusement as her face instantly changed the scowl changed into an overly sweet smile.

She turned to face Sess her hands going behind her in a sly attempt to push her chest up. "Why Sesshomaru! Of course there is no problem. I was just telling her how…cute her little outfit is." Her voice had gone from the venom of earlier to sugar sweet.

This time I _did_ roll my eyes. From the look in Sess's eyes I could tell he felt like doing the same. The cold unblinking stare Sess aimed at her proved too much and with a murmured good-bye she hurried away.

Sesshomaru watched her go the cold look never fading. Then he turned back to me. "Rin?" his voice seemed as if it wasn't as cold and his amber eyes held warmth.

Then again it could have been my imagination. I smile and lifted one shoulder, telling him that it hadn't bothered me.

His instance stare roamed over me, making my heart race. A small frown appeared on his handsome face.

"Why did you change, for that matter why are you here now?" his voice was gentle and curious.

I looked at the floor avoiding his eye. I didn't want to tell him what had happened for some reason. He gently hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my head, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Your year already had their pictures taken. What happened?" I swallowed and dropped my gaze to his chest. "Rin." His voice was even gentler then before. I glanced up and quickly away shrugging. Knowing he wouldn't let me get away without answering him.

I pulled back and with a small sigh took out my cell.

'**I fell into a mud puddle, tripped over my own 2 feet'**

I showed that to him with no hope he would believe it, but not wanting to tell him what really happened. He studied me for a moment then with a small shake of his head he said, "You're not going to tell me what really happened are you?" it wasn't really a question. I could see some emotion in his amber eyes that I couldn't name.

For a moment we just looked at each other. Then he suddenly smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You look better in this any way."

My eyes widened and I blushed bright red. He just smirked again and walked away. As I stared after him Kagome rushed up. "Hey sorry that took so long, the pictures weren't turning out right." She explained coming up to my side. I knew my eyes were still huge and that my face was red, I could feel it, and I knew Kagome would notice.

Sure enough not two seconds after she stopped talking she frowned at me. "Are you alright Rin?" I wasn't about to tell _anyone_ what Sess had said, I still couldn't believe I had heard right.

So I smiled and gave her a small nod. She gave me a confused look, but with a shrug she let it go.

"Let's get back to class then." Since I was looking in the direction Sess had gone she took my hand and gave it a tug to get me moving.

All through the rest of the day I would smile when I thought back to what Sesshomaru had said. When I would look at him I never failed to blush. It was lucky for me the others didn't notice, Sess did though and every time he would smirk and that look would come back into his eye.

That night I crawled into bed with a smile and fell asleep thinking that maybe being forced to stay with my uncle wasn't so bad after all.

**AN: so that's it for this chp. Tell me wat you think plz reviews r always welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

Chapter Seven

(Rins prov)

Over the next few weeks I settled in nicely in my new home. Everyone acted as if I had always been there. The gang and I became close friends and they soon got me to act more like my old self, the guys soon found out just how competitive I could be. It was really funny to see the looks the boys would get after they lost to me.

The girls came over all the time to hang with Kagome and I and even the guys would from time to time. Not nearly as often as the girls, but often enough. The only thing that was bothering me about my new home was others students had taken to teasing me at school.

I tried not to let it bother me, but really it was hard. I thought I was the only one who knew but I soon found out how wrong I was. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku all got after school detentions for hitting other students!

When I found out why they did it I was shocked! Though I suppose I should have known they would stand up for me. After that it was easy to ignore the teasing.

The most surprising thing for everyone was that Sesshomaru and I became friends! He continued to walk with me to lunch every day and to stand up for me when the Professor tried to give me detentions. When the others started to call him Sess he would give me this look, I couldn't help but smirk at him every time.

Drake continued to pass me notes that I didn't reply to. I mean sure he was good looking with his blonde shaggy hair and light blue eyes, but I just didn't like him, really he creped me out to be honest.

Only after the boys and Ayame and Sango received three detentions each did I convince them that what the other students were saying didn't bother me. Kagome never got a detention but that didn't mean she was silent in defending me either. She just chose to go about it in a way that she couldn't get in trouble for. She could be devious when she chose!

For some unknown reason none of the other students would say anything about me around Sess. Maybe it was instinct. It was really funny to walk down a hall and have a demon come up to you, open his mouth and then turn pale and quickly turn and walk away.

Every time this happened I would look over my shoulder and smirk at Sess. It never failed at provoking an answering smirk from him, even if it was only there for a moment. I could tell though that he was starting to reach a point where one of the students was going to piss him off.

I almost felt bad for whoever it was…..almost. Soon it was as if I had always been part of the gang and had always lived with my uncle. It was great and I was really really glad my mom had left me here.

It was the happiest I have been in a _long_ time.

One Wednesday afternoon Kagome and I were studying with Inuyasha at his place. We were in the library sitting around a table with our books spread out everywhere. Winter sunlight streaming in through the big windows. The two of them were studying for a test they had the next day in fifth hour and I was doing my everyday homework. The only sound being the scrape of paper and pens.

Normally this wasn't a problem, but I was having trouble with my work….and the tension between Kagome and Inu wasn't helping! I couldn't ask one of them for help since they didn't have this class. So I did the only sane thing. I pulled out my cell.

'**where is Sess?'**

Inuyasha read this and shrugged. "I don't know, it wasn't my turn to babysit. He's around here somewhere though." I rolled my eyes at him then started to pack up my things.

Kagome watched me with a strange look in her light brown eyes. I smiled at her and then turned to go. "Don't get lost Rin!" Inuyasha called as I reached the door. I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my tongue. He laughed and Kagome just shook her head at the two of us. I hadn't gotten lost since the second time I came here and really that was more Koga's fault then mine, he shouldn't have ditched me on the fourth floor!

I headed toward Sesshomaru's bedroom knowing that was where he would be if he was here. When I reached his door I just walked in, not bothering to knock. He was sitting at his desk doing his work. The room was as clean as always. The large window open to the cool winter breeze, it over looked one of the snow covered gardens out back. His king sized bed was covered with a silver confuter with dark blue pillows that matched the walls. The floor was polished oak wood; a rectangular shaped rug covered only a small space by the bed.

His room was twice the size of mine and he had a bathroom connected to it, it just wasn't fair. He had a dresser and entertainment center both made from cherry wood. The entertainment center held a big screen TV and a game system, the games were hidden in a cabinet on the side. The night stand held four books and a lamp. The only other thing visible was the closet and stereo system.

Closing the door behind me I walked over to Sess and sat down on the edge of his desk.

(Sess's prov)

I was sitting at my desk doing my homework when my door opened. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Her tiger lily and fall scent filled the room as soon as she opened the door. She walked right in, completely at home.

I didn't look up until after she had sat down on my desk and dropped her bag on the floor. I found her cell in my face the moment I glanced in her direction. **'help me plz!' **I hid my smirk and took her phone.

"So you want me to help you? And just why would I do that?" I teased her looking right into her big chocolate brown eyes. She reached for her phone, but I pulled it out of her reach. I wasn't about to let her get it that easily, I had too much fun teasing her.

"You didn't even say please." I smirked as I erased the plz from her text. Then showed it to her enjoying the way her eyes flashed at me. She reached for her phone again and when I pulled it away she gave me an exasperated look.

I turned my chair so I could look at her without having to turn my head. She was sitting on the edge of my desk, her small feet dangling off. A glare on her heart shaped face. My smirk grew, she was one of the only people who could glare at me and get away with it.

"You'll have to do better than that Rin if you want this back." I taunted her tilting her cell as I spoke.

For a moment she did nothing, just studied me, and then she got a wicked little smile on her face and slid off my desk. I frowned wondering what she was going to do.

That is until she crawled onto my lap! I tensed as I watched her, her beautiful eyes were dancing with mischief and laughter that smile still on her face. I felt her grab her cell, her small hand sliding into mine. I didn't look away from her eyes and I didn't pull her phone away either.

At least not all the way, only enough to make her come closer. Two could play this game, and really I didn't want her to get off me at that moment. Rin smirked and ran her free hand slowly up my chest to my neck. As her soft skin touched my bare skin I had to stop a shiver.

It was at this point that my dad burst into the room!

"Sesshomaru have you – oh." Rin froze and we both looked over at my dad. He was staring at the two of us his mouth open his gold eyes wide, one hand still on the doorknob. I could understand why he would have that look. Rin was _really_ close to me, her legs on either side of mine her hand frozen on my neck right below my jaw.

"Well I sure hope the two of you are being responsible." Rins face turned bright red. I glared at my dad, he grinned told us to have fun and walked out, closing the door behind him!

Rin quickly climbed off me and sat back down on my desk. She wouldn't meet my eye. I wanted to pull her back over to me, but resisted the impulse. Still not meeting my eye and bright cherry red she typed out a message on her cell, which she managed to take back from me when my idiot father burst in.

I shook my head. My Rin could take other students saying way worse things about her without batting an eye, but she turns red and won't look at me over something small.

Wait _my Rin_! Since when has she been _my_ Rin? I mentally shook my head.

Rin turned her cell so I could read her message, careful to keep it out of my reach. **'so will u PLZ help me?'** She still wouldn't meet my eye though she had her face turned toward me; she was looking more at my chin then my eyes.

I couldn't help the soft laugh that escaped or the small smile that remained. Rin seemed to always get me to smile, no matter how pissed off I am at the time. Shaking the thoughts from my mind I pulled myself closer to my desk and closer to my Rin.

"Alright, what do you need help with?" she pulled out a notebook and laid it in front of my then opened my textbook to the right page. I looked it over trying to concentrate on the problem instead of her intoxicating scent.

My mind kept straying but we were soon finished with our work. Rin stayed in my room talking with me rather than going to find her cousin. It was a habit I would have hated from anyone else.

With Rin it simply was. Had been almost from the first time I had meet her. I didn't understand why she appealed to me at first and really still don't. Once Rin and Kagome where ready to go I walked with her to the door, my idiot brother and her cousin weren't there yet. So we stood there waiting for them, Rin would blush slightly each time she met my gaze.

Still embarrassed to have been caught by my father the way we were. I smirked at her and leaned down to whisper softly in her ear. "At least it wasn't my brother." She pulled away her face burning once more but I could see she was having a hard time holding back a laugh. I continued with a small smile walking up to her.

"Just imagine, he would tease us for the rest of our lives." She was smiling knowing that Inuyasha was more likely to tease _me_ then her. She stepped back for every step I took forward. "And once the others found out we would never hear the end of it."

I was still stalking her around the hall enjoying the playful glares she was sending at me. I reached for her and snagged her waist as she tried to slip by. I pulled her close to my body, her back pressed against my chest. As I bent to whisper, "They would simply have to die. We couldn't let them get away with teasing us, now could we?"

Rin tilted her head back to look into my eyes a smirk pulling up her full pink lips. Her eyes dancing with laughter. I had my arms wrapped around her small waist holding her gently. She tried to get her cell but couldn't reach it, so she simply took mine from the front pocket on my shirt.

I raised a brow at her, she just typed out her message ignoring me. I smiled to myself and tightened my hold briefly, inhaling her scent loving the feel of her in my arms.

'**u r only worried they would tease u, not me;p'**

I smirked once I read it and rested my chin in the nook where her neck met her shoulder. "Fine you caught me, they'd still have to die." I said dryly. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and laughed.

The sound was music to my ears and the vibration of it coursed through me from her slender neck. I knew if anyone were to see the two of us right now they would see a real smile on my face, and for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to care.

'**of course u would, **_**no**_** one gets to tease **_**u**_**'** she eyes and smile were alive with mischief. I glare at her playfully. "Remember that the next time it crosses your mind to do so."

Her smirk grew and she went back to typing on my phone. **'yes oh great master fluffy'**

I read that and couldn't help myself. I tightened my hold on her tiny waist, picked her up and swung her around growling lightly at her. She let out a small shriek and started giggling.

I lightly nipped her shoulder with my fangs and she giggled more. Not in the least afraid of me, even though we both knew I could easily break her in two. She knew I would never hurt her.

I smiled onto her neck and reluctantly put her back on her feet. Stepping away only after I was sure she was steady. She was still giggling her face flushed her eyes dancing. She looked so beautiful my breath caught in my throat.

It was then that my brother and Kagome decided to come walking down the hall. My face went back to being expressionless instantly. Rin's smile dimed as did the light in her eyes.

"Rin are you ready to go?" Kagome asked as the two of them walked up to us. My Rin nodded smiling at her.

For some reason Inuyasha had a silly smile plastered on his face. Rin noticed as well and the two of us shared a look, wondering what was wrong with him. Really there was no telling.

The two girls said their good-byes and drove off, leaving Inuyasha and I standing in the front hall together. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

"What is with that look?" my voice had gone back to being made of ice.

Inuyasha shrugged not meeting my eye. He caught my lifted brow and scowled at me. "Tsk its none of your business." He snarled as he walked away.

I shook my head not really caring what his deal was and wasn't about to let him ruin my good mood. I walked back to my room and sat down on my bed to read.

I should have known my idiot father would come to harass me once Rin was gone. He walked in a smirk on his face. "So you and little Rin huh?" he ignored my glare and continued. "She's not a bad choice son. She's good looking and so quiet you barely know she's there, but that might not be a bad thing at least she won't talk your ear off!"

Before I could stop myself I threw my book at him. He caught it easily and the teasing left his face instantly. "If you care for her that much you need to tell her boy."

He handed me my book and then he walked away not looking back. I glared at the closed door. He didn't know what he was talking about, I didn't care for Rin. A frown creased my brow. Did I?

(Rins prov)

Two days after the embarrassing scene in Sesshomaru's bedroom, I was slowly making my way to third hour. I was tired and not in the best of moods. I had stayed up late making an improvement to Sota's silly sodas. As a result I was crabby, but it was _so_ worth it! The silly sodas would now change color after a few moments, it made things so much more _interesting._

I ignored the taunts from the other students and walked into the classroom. I took my normal seat next to Sess. It was the first time I had seen him that morning and I couldn't help but wonder why.

I gave him a weak smile and pulled out my books. I could tell he wasn't in a very good mood either and it wouldn't take much to piss him off. I could tell I wasn't the only one who sensed the black mood around Sess, the other people in the room kept giving him caucus's looks from the corner of their eyes.

Sess watched me with a strange look in his gold eyes for a few moments then turned his attention to the board. Shrugging at his behavior I too looked to the front of the room.

When the professor asked us to hand in our homework toward the end of class, I reached down to get it from my bag. A can of the new silly sodas kept getting in my way so without thinking I took it out and placed it on my desk.

Instantly Professor was right there grabbing it roughly off my desk, a sneer on his ugly face. His mustered yellow eyes narrowed with victory. "Well, well Higurashi. Bringing drinks or food into my class is against the rules as you know!" his gravelly voice was loud and drew everyone's attention. I tried to take it from him knowing he would open it and blame me for his own stupidity, but he just sneered and turned to walk back to the front of the room. I tried once more to stop him reaching out as if I could take the can from him while still in my seat.

I saw Sess smirk from the corner of my eye, he knew what that can was. I still had the pictures of him covered in different colored silly string! I'd had a strong need to prank someone and, since he had beaten me at a video game the day before, he was the lucky victim.

It had made my day and stunned everyone else that he let me get away with it. Soon we were all covered in string since we were all at my uncles and Sota wanted to _share_ his new toy. I had the pictures in my locker as did the rest of our group, even Sess though I'm the only one who knows this!

The Professor opened the can, victory in his very breath. The smug smile still on his face, until the string sprayed out. It stopped only _after_ his brown face and shoulders were completely covered in red silly string. The room went dead silent, no one moved.

My face went carefully blank, knowing I would be in even _more_ trouble if I smiled or showed _any_ expression.

It was really difficult especially since the prankster in me was laughing her ass off. It didn't help either that I could see the satisfied smirk on Sess's handsome face. I could hear the other students coughing to hide their laughs, some even had to place a hand over their mouth to hide smiles, but really the look of absolute shock on Professors face was hilarious!

Then his face crumbled and he glared at me, whipping some of the string from his face he opened his mouth to say, "Higurashi! You insolent – "

He stopped cold when he noticed the red had turned a bright pink. His ugly eyes flashed red as he looked at it. "I'm pink!" he yelled. I winced; I was so in trouble this time.

Before the Professor could compose himself enough to speak an imp demon named Jaken spoke. "See she _is_ just a slutty, mute, human bitch." The temperature in the room became ice cold instantly. Sesshomaru was standing in front of the green imp before I could blink. If looks could kill Jaken would have died at least fifteen times right then and there.

Every eye in the room was locked on the two of them. Jaken had frozen with the smug smirk still pulling up his beak like lips. His large eyes were even larger and he didn't appear to be breathing.

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru's voice was calm and quiet and even more frightening because of it. Not to mention the tone didn't do a thing to hide the murderous look in his fiery eyes.

Jaken could only stutter for a moment, but then he took a shaky breath and did the dumbest thing in the world. He repeated what he had said! Sess growled and grabbed Jaken by his shirt and threw him out the second story window! Glass shattered and the sound of it raining down was unusually loud in the dead silent room. The students near it covered their heads but stayed in their seats not wanting to draw Sesshomarus attention to them.

Everything may have settled down then if Professor hadn't decided to open his mouth. "Now that was uncalled for Takayshi! The girl is mute and everything else that poor boy said! And for what she did to me she'll – "

He was cut off by some _very slow_ working survival instinct. Sesshomaru's eyes had taken on a faint red glow that deepened the longer Professor talked. By the time he shut his mouth you could no longer tell what color Sess's eyes were! A low growl rumbled from his throat his fangs just peeked out from his lips.

The other students were all crowding against the opposite wall, the one farthest from Sess. They were scared but still wanted to see what happened. The Professor's eyes widened as he saw just how pissed Sesshomaru was.

I knew I had to calm him down before he did something that got him in big trouble. I started to walk over to him but a demon girl grabbed my arm, her silver eyes were wide and fearful. "No! Rin he'll hurt you!" she whispered her voice quivering. I shook my head smiling and pulled my arm trying to get out of her grip. She wouldn't let go, afraid I would get hurt. Sesshomarus growl grew louder and she let go to push herself closer to the wall.

I walked slowly toward Sesshomaru. He was close to the windows, a cold gust coming through the broken one, and to get to him I would have to pass the Professor. I could tell Sesshomarus demon was really close to the surface now, and apparently so could the Professor because he stood still as stone.

When I was even with him he glared at me from the corner of his eyes. "Stupid girl, he won't recognize you! If you get to close he'll kill you!" he whispered it and the contempt in his voice was obvious. Sesshomaru's arm shot out and he wrapped his strong hand around the Professors throat! He squeezed until Professor had to fight to drag in air, his feet left the floor and he was dangling helplessly in the air.

Ignoring him I stepped closer to Sess, placing my hand gently on his forearm, the one choking the idiot teacher. He snarled but didn't move. I gave a small tug on his wrist. My hand barely went half way around it but that didn't matter.

When his red gaze turned on me I shook my head at him and tugged on him again. His lip curled and he tightened his grip. The Professor started to turn colors. I frowned at Sess, doing my best to ignore the choking sounds coming from the demon.

I tugged again at his wrist and stepped closer so that there was only a few feet between him and me.

His grip loosened slightly. I smile and pulled again my heart was racing wildly in my chest, but I wasn't afraid, at least not for myself. Sess snarled but dropped the Professor, who fell to the floor clutching his raw throat and coughing. His eyes locked on the demon in front of me who was clearly still pissed.

Sesshomaru grabbed my waist and yanked me close to him. His eyes still glowing red his aura was still murderous. But his hold was gentle. I placed one hand on his rock hard chest and smiled up at him, knowing that even like this he would never hurt me.

No one moved, no one breathed as Sesshomaru looked down into my eyes. Just as he was starting to calm down the moron of a teacher stood and Sess's eyes snapped to him. He froze half bent at the waist sweat broke out on his forehead to join with the rest that had gathered there. I could hear some of the other students suck in their breath and others growled, they clearly thought Professor was a moron too.

I glared at the man then turned my attention back to the demon holding me tightly to him. Reaching up I cupped his cheek in my palm and stroked my thumb over the marks there.

Instantly I had his attention solely focused on me once more. I smiled and pressed closer to him, continuing to stroke his cheek. There was barely room for air between our bodies now and I could smell his forest and night scent. That was all it took to bring him back to himself. His eyes slowly faded back to the beautiful amber that I loved and he looked down into my eyes slightly confused. "Rin." His voice was a near whisper and was the gentle tone he rarely used. I grinned up at him.

At that moment the bell rang and the rest of the class made a mad dash to be the first out of the room. It was kind of funny to see all those demons looking over their shoulders like scared children! Even the Professor made a quick escape, but then that was understandable.

I giggled softly and pulled away from Sess to grab my things, making sure to pick up the silly soda can that the Professor had dropped. No way was I going to leave that here!

As the two of us left the room I couldn't help the laugh that spilled out. Sesshomaru looked down at me and raised a brow. He seemed completely oblivious to all the fearful looks the rest of the people were directing at him! I laughed again picturing the look on Professors face when he found out the soda was a fake, not really paying attention to the looks I was getting.

(Kagome's prov)

I sat down quickly at the lunch table next to Sango. Looking around at my friends I couldn't stop the blush that came when my gaze met Inu's. I still couldn't believe he had asked me out two days before! I sent him a smile then asked what I really wanted to know. "Did you guys hear anything about Sess throwing Jaken out a window on the second floor?"

"Yeah, but I gotta wonder why?" Ayame said taking a bit of her hamburger.

"Tsk, that's easy he pissed him off. Which wouldn't have been hard to do today." Inuyasha said popping a fry into his mouth. "He was in a foul mood all morning!"

"Yep. But still he wouldn't have done something like that without a reason. Not to mention its going around that he choked his teacher!" Miroku added. I hadn't heard about that and it just made the question of why all the more important.

"Any idea why he was in such a bad mood to begin with?" Koga asked Inu, "That might be the answer."

Inuyasha shook his head. "No idea he's been like this since dad told him he'd have to stay home tomorrow. And before you ask I don't know."

"Well here's our chance to find out." Miroku said pointing towards Rin and Sesshomaru walking over with their trays. They sat down across from me and Rin sent me a smile. I returned it before Inuyasha started in on them.

"So we heard that you threw Jaken out a window….why?" he demanded looking right at his brother. Sesshomaru didn't answer just calmly started eating his lunch. Rin looked up at him one eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on we all know you did it! But why is the question!" Miroku exclaimed when the silence just continued to stretch. The only thing this got him was a cold glare.

"Really Sess we _have_ to know! What could he have said that would break your cool?" Koga added quickly.

"Yeah, I'm mean come on you are the only one out of all of us who hasn't lost it over someone teasing Rin!" Ayame said looking at the two of them.

I just barely saw the narrowing of his eyes. "That's it isn't it? He said something about Rin!" everyone looked at me then back to Sess who was once again an unreadable statue.

Knowing we would never get it out of him we turned on Rin. "What did he say?" Inuyasha demanded. Rin held up her hands as if in surrender, and then pulled out her cell.

'**don't ask me ask Sess'**

Was all she wrote, a collective groan went up from the table. "Come on Rin you know he'll never talk!" Sango wined.

Rin smirked,** 'I hav no prob getting him 2 talk'**

Sango scowled. "That's you." She muttered.

Sesshomaru smirked but in a blink it was gone. Rin shrugged as if to say that wasn't her problem.

Inuyasha glared at the two of them then snarled, "What did the damn toad say? We have a right to know, she's our friend too!"

For a moment our table was quiet as we waited to see if Sess would answer. Rin elbowed him in the side and with a sigh he said, "He called her a mute, human bitch." By the way his eyes flashed we all knew that wasn't all, but we also knew that was all we were going to get.

Instantly the demons at the table growled and the humans were glaring, wishing we could get our hands on the imp. "I told you he deserved it," Miroku said darkly.

(Rins prov)

I listened to my friends rant and rave about the way people have been treating me. I liked knowing they cared, but I had heard this all before and knew that they would soon get to the part of Sess choking the Professor. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"See, this is why I don't talk to them very often." I smirked and continued to act as if I was listening to Ayame. Who was going on about some demon boy who had been teasing me awhile back.

Without thinking about it I reached over and stole a fry from Sesshomarus tray. He growled at me playfully. I smiled and popped it into my mouth.

"Now why the hell does she get away with that?" Koga asked suddenly.

I glanced over at him and only then did I notice that everyone was staring at the two of us their mouths open slightly, eyes wide. Sesshomaru shrugged easily, "She doesn't annoy me." He told them calmly.

I've been trying to get away with that for years!" Inuyasha said. Kagome pulled lightly on one of his puppy dog ears a smile pulling up her lips. "You annoy him the most." I laughed and stole another fry, happy to see my cousin so happy. She had told me Inuyasha had asked her out, and knew just how long she had been waiting from him to do just that.

Inuyasha glared as everyone else laughed, but anyone could see he wasn't even close to being mad. It took only o few more beats of silence before Miroku asked the question I knew had to be burning in all their minds.

"So did you really choke your teacher?" he asked looking around to make sure none of the other teachers were close by.

Sesshomaru looked right at him. "Yes." Was all he said and their faces fell into confusion. "Why?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru just looked at her not answering. Then Inuyasha spoke up his tone curious. "And if you were made enough to attack a teacher what or who stopped you from killing him?" I glanced at Sess in time to see his golden eyes slide away from me. He of course didn't answer, just went back to eating. The rest of the table seemed to know it would be pointless to try and get anything else from him and started eating again.

When the bell rang we all stood to leave Inuyasha having taken our trays. We all headed to our classes not paying attention to the others crowding around us in the hall. It wasn't long before it was time for gym, and today we were doing combat training, as we had been for the last few weeks. It was fun but at the same time really painful.

Mrs. Kyada paired us up randomly. Each team was made up of one human and one demon. I was lucky enough to get paired with Sess. The others were all paired with other students. Sesshomaru and I stood near the edge of the quart watching the matches. Inu's team won as did Koga's. Ayame lost when her team mate was knocked out.

After Ayame and the others made their way off the quart Kyada called out the next match. It was Sess and I against Kagome and some demon boy named Nolting. He had pale green eyes and curly white blonde hair; he wasn't as all as Sess but tall enough his skin was as pale as his hair.

Kagome smiled as we stood facing each other mischief dancing in her eyes as I knew it was in mine. "This will be interesting." I nodded in agreement then settled into a crouch waiting for the whistle, I didn't have to wait long.

(Sess's pov)

I circled my opponent as Rin did the same to my right making sure we weren't separated to different sides. I wasn't worried about her losing, not against Kagome and surprisingly not against many others; my Rin could take care of herself.

The demon in front of me smirked thinking he saw an opening and threw a fireball toward me. I easily avoided it and struck back with my light whip. The glowing green light hit him across his chest and knocked him back slightly. He tried to doge the next one but I simply flicked my wrist the other way.

After a few minutes of this he was breathing hard and was covered with scratches. Rin kicked out at Kagome making the other girl jump back to avoid it and as Kagome moved the demon threw a fireball right at Rin!

Not thinking about it I used my demon speed to reach her first and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I pulled her out of harm's way and at the same time I used my light whip to slam the other demon into the wall, he didn't move for a few moments.

Mrs. Kyada blew her whistle signaling the end of the match. Still caring Rin I walked off the quart. I felt her move slightly and looked down. She was looking up at me with a smile, her way of thanking me. I tightened my hold briefly then reluctantly set her on her own two feet.

"Nice save Sess." Inuyasha said walking over to us smirking. I resisted ignored his use of Rin's nickname for me. They had all picked it up and used it every chance they got. Rin grinned up at me.

"Yeah are you alright Rin?" Ayame asked with concern. I resisted rolling my eyes at her, as if I would allow anything to hurt my Rin.

Rin smiled and nodded letting them now she was fine. As we watched the rest of the teams take their turns my thoughts turned to what my father had told me that morning. I would have to stay home so he could talk to me about something, why he couldn't tell me after school or even over the weekend was beyond. The only thing that was clear was that I would be forced to spend an entire day away from my Rin!

For some reason that really pissed me off. I kept glancing down at Rin hating the thought of not seeing her, I knew she noticed but couldn't help myself. Whatever my father had to say had better be important. Once class was over we all headed into the lockers to change.

(Rins pov)

I could tell Sess had something on his mind but from the look in his eyes knew he wouldn't tell me what was bugging him, at least not yet. He walked silently beside me to the cars then looked down as if he was going to say something. I waited patiently to see if he was ready to tell me, but he shook his head and walked away. Confused I got in Sango's car and waited for the others to get in.

The next day I found that Sesshomaru wasn't at school and for the first time I had to deal with the other students taunts as I walked to my classes. When lunch came I waited alone for the others to leave then made my way down the long deserted halls.

I was looking at my feet and nearly to the lunchroom when someone roughly grabbed my arm and yanked me over to a corner. My back hit the wall hard enough to knock the breath from my lungs. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Drake!

He had a smirk on his face and a hungry look in his eyes. He was pressing close to me making it impossible for me to get away from him! I glared at him trying to pull away from him. His muscular body was pressed against mine and keeping me pined to the wall behind me.

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get you alone?" he asked me in a low voice running his hand along my jaw.

I jerked my head away from his touch, but I didn't have much room pressed between him and the wall. I was pretty well hidden from the rest of the world with my back pressed into a corner. Drake's smirk grew as I tried to pull away from him.

"You don't think I'd let you get away so easily do you?"

My heart was racing in my chest and I was starting to panic, and doing my best to keep him from knowing it. He started to lean down to closes the space between his face and mine when someone growled behind him.

Drake froze and I tried to look passed his shoulders to see who was there. It wasn't until he turned his head that I was able to get a look at who had rescued me.

Standing behind Drake with fierce glares where Koga and Miroku. They stood shoulder to shoulder still as stone as they watched Drake. "You had better step back right _now_." Koga growled his fangs visible even after he stopped speaking.

Drake glared at the two of them and leaned closer to me ignoring the warning growl from Koga. "This isn't over." He whispered so softly I almost didn't hear him. As it was I still wondered if I had heard him right.

Drake moved far enough away from me so that I could slip passed him, but I still had to brush against him. I hurried over to Koga and Miroku and placed myself safely between them. They glared at Drake as we walked away.

When we were walking into the lunchroom Miroku asked gently, "Are you alright Rin?" he was frowning and I could see the concern in both his eyes and Koga's. I was still shaking a little but other than that I was fine so I smiled at him.

"It's a good thing we went to go look for you. We shouldn't have left you alone." Koga snarled. I laid my hand on his arm silently telling him not to worry about it. I was fine they had found me before anything happened and that was all that mattered. Still I was more than happy to see the end of the day. It had been for too long in my opinion.

The next day I was glad to find that Sess was back, but he wouldn't tell me why he had missed school the day before. Inuyasha had told him what had happened with Drake and he was pissed that the cowered had skipped the last day of school that week. I didn't care as it meant I didn't have to see him.

The day passed without incident and we were soon at home, I called it an early night and went to bed early. Kagome and I were supposed to go to the moves the next day, but she ended up having to stay in bed with a cold.

I didn't want to go alone but it knew that the rest of the gang where doing other things that day. It was nearly time for the movie when I took Kagome her medicine. She sat up with a cough looking miserable with her red stuffy nose and dark bruises under her eyes.

She took the medicine without complaint then lay back down. I checked her temperature then started to leave her to rest. She stopped me with a cold hand on mine. I looked down at her a questioning look on my face.

"You should go see that movie Rin." Her voice was rough and low. I shook my head. "I know how much you've been wanting to see this movie Rin. There is no reason you can't still go without me."

She read the indecision on my face and pressed her advantage. "You're not afraid to go by yourself are you?" I glared at her and she shrugged one shoulder. "That's what it looks like to me."

I knew what she was doing and even knowing it I still couldn't resist the challenge. I sighed and she knew she had won. She grinned at me and let go of my hand. "Have fun." She told me then rolled over and closed her eyes.

Shaking my head I headed down the stairs and wrote a note for my aunt and uncle. Grabbing Kagome's car keys and a jacket I headed out the door.

I had to park nearly two blocks away from the theater. Cars lined every available parking spot, not that it was unusable on a Saturday. I got out of my nice warm car and after locking it started toward the bright lights indicating the open stores. At the moment the only light I had was the dim street lamps that where spaced evenly along the sidewalks.

Every building for nearly a block was closed for the day and the dark windows offered only shadows. I quickened my pass wanting to get to the theater and the safety it represented. I had an uneasy feeling and wasn't about to stop and see if I was just being paranoid.

As I started to walk by one of the dark allies someone grabbed me and pulled me into the dark mouth of the ally!

For the second time in as many days my back was slammed against a wall and someone pressed their body close to mine! I opened my eyes, my heart in my throat and saw five men staring at me with lust in their eyes. I swallowed and tried to think of a way out of this.

The one holding me to the wall smiled and his breath washed over my face. I nearly gaged at the smell, his breath reeked and his teeth were yellow. I could smell the sweat on his dirty skin. "Well you are a pretty one aren't ya?" he looked over his shoulder at the others, who were all laughing. "What ya'll think ant she pretty?"

The other four gave their agreement and he turned back to me, running his filthy hand up my neck. I glared at him and shoved his hand away from me trying desperately to get away. It was useless he was much stronger then I was and I couldn't break his grip.

I would have kicked him but he had my legs pined so I couldn't move them!

Tears stung my eyes and I blinked them away, no way in hell was I going to let them see me cry! The man smirked and cupped my face holding it still so I was forced to look at him. "You sure she won't scream?" he asked not taking his eyes of me. He ran a lustful glance down my body. "I'd hate to have to kill something so fine too quickly." He could have been talking about the weather for all the emotion in his voice. My eyes widened and my fear only increased when I heard the voice coming from the shadows.

"Yeah, I'm sure. She's mute and can't say a thing." I struggled harder when I heard that smug voice and saw Drake saunter out of the shadows behind the five human males. "I told you it wasn't over Rin." I glared and spit at him, wishing more than ever I wasn't so small and weak.

They all just laughed at me and then one of the men to my left pulled something out of his coat pocket. The little amount of light that shown into the ally from a street lamp glinted off something and drew my eye.

When I saw what the man held I froze not even breathing. "See even the most feisty of them cooperate when they see this," he said smiling wickedly. He held the pistol up so I could see it clearly.

Images from the pasted flashed behind my yes and my breathing started to come in fast gulps. I couldn't take my eyes off the gun, and when he stepped closer I drew in a deep breath.

Not stopping to think I opened my mouth and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"SESSHOMARU!"

They all froze shocked. Then with a curse the one holing the pistol pointed it at my head!

**AN: well that's it for now! Plz tell me wat u think good or bad;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha **

**I know I know that was mean and im sorry…but I just couldn't help myself XP **

**But for being such good sports….I relieve your suffering sooner then I was planning**

ENJOY!

Chapter Eight

(Sess pov)

I was walking around planning on going to the movie theater when I heard something. Stopping so I could listen better, I heard a scuffle coming from an alley somewhere in front of me. With a mental shrug I continued on my way. It wasn't unusual for fights to break out in this part of town, especially over the weekend.

I was about to cross the street when I heard the scream. "SESSHOMARU!"

I had never heard the voice before but knew instantly exactly whose terror filled scream it was. I ran for the alley.

At the mouth of the dark alley I froze. What I saw made me see red instantly.

My Rin was being pushed against a wall, a man running his hands down her curvy body. Others stood around sneering watching with lust in their eyes and poring off their bodies. The smell was so strong it would have made a lesser demon lose control.

As if that wasn't enough to piss me off, one of the bastards was pointing a gun at my Rin! I let my demon rise to the surface slightly, knowing it would turn my eyes blood red and my fangs would elongate.

I could smell Rin's fear and it only served to enrage me further. Her beautiful eyes were squeezed tightly shut and even from where I stood I could see her small body trembling.

Wasting no more time I used my light whip to yank the pistol out of the human's hand. Throwing it against the other wall so hard it broke. The pathetic males all turned to look at me and their faces paled. Before they could move I was right in front of the one who had dared to aim a weapon at my Rin.

I grabbed him by his thick neck and slammed him into the ground, punching him hard in the face knocking him out with that one blow. I hit him again just for the pleasure then turned to deal with the others.

I couldn't stop myself from running my claws threw the skin of the bastard who had touched _MY RIN._ I couldn't kill him in front of Rin, that didn't mean I could hurt the assholes. His warm blood ran freely from the deep scratches in his sides and back, his pain filled scream wasn't nearly enough to satisfy me, but I had other pieces of shit to deal with. I throw the scum it the wall farther down the alley, away from Rin.

Not with enough force to kill him, just enough for a satisfying THUD! Quickly I dealt with the rest of the human males and turned my attention to the demon rat who was trying to escape.

I had made sure that he was unable to run while I was busy with the pathetic humans. I had wanted him for last, this demon had been a thorn in my side for some time and I was going to enjoy putting the weakling in his place.

He was smart enough to know he couldn't run, but dumb enough to try and fight me. I dodged his energy blast and quickly slipped past his guard wrapping my fingers around his throat. Lifting his muscular body easily I slammed him into the wall across from Rin.

His breath left him in a whoosh. I tightened my hold making sure he had only enough air to stay conscious. I leaned close so that only he would hear what I said. "You were warned, in no uncertain words to stay away from her. Now why would you go and do something that you _know_ will only end with you getting hurt?"

My eyes still glowed red and my voice was far closer to a growl but I knew he understood. His pale blue eyes widened and he tried to speak.

Wanting to hear what he could possibly think would get him out of this I loosened my grip and allowed him to speak.

"I didn't know the warning came from you and I had made a move first! That gives me a right to her!" he choked out. I growled and pressed him harder into the wall, tightening my grip once more.

"I have the _only_ claim and as for your pathetic excuse." I smirked slightly knowing just how it would look with my demonic appearance. "The warning was given to you by _my brother_. Half breed he may by, but the message was no less clear. She is _MINE."_

He managed to choke out a barely addable sentence. "You….. …re..regret…this…..mmy….fath..er….is a pow…erful…man. I wwill g..get…what…..I want…..I always do."

This coaxed another smirk to my lips, "So is mine. The only one who will regret this will be you." With that I took great pleasure in slamming him back into the wall until he lost conciseness. Then I dropped his limp body and whipped the blood off my claws on his shirt. Only then did I turn to face my Rin.

She still stood pressed against the alley wall her slender arms holding herself tightly. She was still shaking and her big chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears and locked onto me. I knew my eyes were still glowing and that my fangs were clearly visible.

I took a step toward her then stopped not wanting to scare her more. To my surprise she ran right into my arms, holding tight and burrowing close. Her small body shook even more as she finally let her tears fall.

I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer and buried my nose in her silky hair. Using her scent calm myself.

"Shhh, Rin it's alright now. I'm here everything is alright, I have you." I whispered softly in her ear. Running my hands over her body to assure myself she was unharmed. She nodded against my chest and shocked me even more when she spoke.

"I know…I wwas just scared." She spoke so quietly that had I not been a demon I wouldn't have heard her. My eyes widened slightly at the sound of her voice. It was rough and choked with tears but soft at the same time.

As she continued to speak I tightened my hold on her. "How…did y-you ffind me?... I I didn't even know…..you….were..here."

"I heard you scream." I answered ignoring the second thing she had said. I would tell her about that later right now I just wanted to get her the hell away from here.

My demon might have calmed down slightly with my Rin so close but I knew that would change and fast if something scared her again. "Is your car close by?"

She nodded. "It's just..down the…block."

I picked her up and cradled her small form close to my chest. Her arms went naturally around my neck and she hid her face in my throat. I could feel her hot tears running down her face and soaking into the collar of my shirt. I had to suppress a growl as I started walking.

She was still trembling and it pissed me off that she had been forced to go through something like that after all she had suffered all ready. If I had come even a moment later, quickly I pushed that thought away. It was best if I didn't think about what could have happened. Rin was safe in my arms and that was all that mattered.

When I reached Rins car I pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked it climbing in and settling Rin in my lap. I held her close while she cried the only sound being the soft sobs coming from the woman in my arms. I ran my hands up and down her sides and back soothingly. Content to simply hold her and let her cry it all out.

She kept her face hidden in my throat, her grip never loosening. I rested my head on hers and let her scent flow over me. Keeping her close and silently telling her she was safe. After a time she pulled away slightly and not meeting my gaze whipped the tears from her smooth cheeks.

I watched her silently and even though she still wouldn't meet my eye she answered a question that I knew was there for her to see. "I I'm alright." Finally she looked up and met my anxious gaze. She gave me a weak watery smile. Only then did relief rush through me.

I pulled her close and, nuzzling into her neck, held her as tight as I could without hurting her. She held perfectly still for a heart beet, then her slender arms went back around my neck. I felt her small fingers slip into the hair at the base of my skull and she pressed herself closer. She hid her face once more in my neck and just let me hold her.

It seemed as if she had yet to realize she had talked and I smiled into the soft skin of her neck. I was the first person she had talked to in nearly five years. I simply held her as I waited for her to calm down enough to realize what she had done.

(Rins pov)

I held Sesshomaru tightly and just breathed in his wonderful scent. I could hardly believe he had saved me, that I was safe. The only thing that convinced me it wasn't a dream was the warmth coming from his body and the solid feel of him against me. His strong arms around me and his warm breath on my neck.

I pulled back so that I could see his face. He let me and just stared back waiting for something. "Sess?" it was then that I realized I had spoken! My eyes widened and my hand came up to cover my lips. Something flashed through Sesshomarus eyes so fast I couldn't read it. "I talked," it was nothing more than a whisper that slipped through my lips but I knew he herd it. My throat was sore and dry but I didn't care.

My hand fell to my lap and as it sunk in that I was once more talking I smiled. For the first time since I'd met him Sesshomaru smiled as well, and not one of his half smiles or smirks. A real smile.

I laughed with fresh tears running down my cheeks and through my arms around him. He didn't say a thing just nuzzled the side of my neck and held me close.

Just then someone knocked on the window, making me jump slightly. I felt Sess's chest rumble in a silent snarl and only then noticed just _where_ I was sitting. We both looked over to the window to see his father standing there with an ear to ear grin on his handsome face. I felt the heat rush up my neck and burn my face. I couldn't help but wonder just how many embarrassing situations he was going to find the two of us in.

Inutaisho paid no attention to the glare his son was giving him and motioned for us to roll the window down. Growling low in his throat Sess did.

"Well I was wondering where you had run off to. Should have known!" he laughed when Sesshomaru growled at him and my blush deepened, if that was possible. His golden gaze turned to me and his grin grew. "Rin I can't tell you how happy I am that he has taken an interest in you. Really I was starting to worry!" Sesshomaru sent him a killing glare that was ignored but before anything else could be said Izayoi walked up beside her husband and slipped her arm through his.

She smiled and seeing the bright blush on my face took pity on me. "Honey leave the two of them alone." She said pulling on his arm. He smiled down at her and after giving his son one last grin allowed his wife to pull him away.

I looked up at Sess he was still glaring after his father. And though I could tell he wanted me to leave it alone I had to ask. "What did he mean Sess?" his amber eyes glanced at me then away. "Nothing."

As if I was going to believe that. I waited for him to meet my gaze and raised an eyebrow. "Really Rin, its nothing."

"Ahuh, sure. If I know anything about you it's when you aren't telling me the truth."

He smirked at that. "You're the only one who can." I smiled then tilted my head slightly. "So….what are you not telling me?" Sess just stared at me. "Come on please!" I gave him the puppy eyes knowing they would work even better with the watery look in my eyes from crying.

He sighed. "Fine Rin if you must know right know. I'll tell you." When he fell silent I simply waited for him to go on knowing he wouldn't say anything if I bugged him more.

"I came here tonight so I could ask you something." I must have looked confused cause he smirked slightly. "I knew you would be here and I knew you would be alone."

"How did you know that?"

"Inuyasha was on the phone with Kagome earlier and I overheard them talking. So I knew where to find you." I nodded and waited for him to go on. "I came to ask you if you would like to go to dinner with me."

It took me a moment to understand. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly. Sesshomaru just watched me, his face unreadable. "Like on a date?" it was just barely above a whisper. His lips twitched and he nodded once.

"Yes a date."

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and butterfly's beat around in my stomach. "Hmmmm…..I don't know I really wanted to see that movie." I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He smirked and looked at his watch.

"Well we could have dinner and then catch the movie." I laughed and leaned into him enjoying the feel of his strong arms pulling me closer. "That sounds like a plan."

For a moment we just sat there holding each other in silence. Then Sess pulled back and looked down at me. "So are you going to let the rest of them know you're talking again or are you just going to keep quiet for a while?"

I thought about it for a minute then laughed, Sess looked at me curiously. "I think I'll tell them you asked me out so that way they have something else to focus on." He smirked, "Sure use me as a cover." I laughed and then as we got out of the car I told him quietly. "I think I'll keep it between the two of us for the time being."

"That's fine with me." We walked hand in hand to a restaurant. The incident in the alley temporarily forgotten.

**AN: I know it is short but im having a bit of a writers block**** I hate when that happens hopefully it won't last long. Plz don't let it last long! Hope you liked this chapter and plz review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer****: ****I do not own Inuyasha**

AN: sorry it took so long I've had a really busy month! Three birthdays one right after the other and then on top of x mas we had a family reunion- sigh – those are just soooo much fun! hopefully this is worth the wait. R+R please!

Chapter Nine 

(Rins pov)

Later that night curled up in bed I stared at the slim line of light coming under my closed door from the hall light. Sesshomaru and I had run into his parents again at a restaurant, they apparently were on their own date or as Inutaisho said, A chance to get the hell away from the arguing. At the time it had made me smile, especially when he started to tease Sess. Now here in my warm bed and alone everything came rushing back.

My body started to tremble uncontrollably and silent tears rolled down my cheeks. When I had been with Sesshomaru none of what had happened mattered even when I was sitting with my family the horror of what nearly happened hadn't bothered me.

Only now that I was alone did it come rushing to fill my mind full force. I hugged a pillow tightly to my chest and cried. Images flashed through my mind to torment me.

It seemed that I cried for hours before I finally fell into a fitful sleep. The next morning I lay in bed and just stared at the ceiling listening to the comforting sounds of the house hold waking and getting ready for the day.

When my aunt knocked softly on my door I slid out of bed slowly and still in my pjs opened the door. She took one look at me and demanded to know what was wrong. I shook my head but she wasn't buying it.

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her, then took my cold hand in her soft warm one and led me back to the bed and pulled me down next to her.

"Now tell me what is wrong dear." She demanded in a soft but firm voice. I looked into her eyes and knew I wasn't going to leave this room until I told her. After my father died I never had someone to run to for comfort, mom wasn't ever one to give it - she wasn't cold but to really warm either.

I wanted to tell her, but didn't want everyone to know about it. Not yet. I would tell them when it wasn't so fresh in my mind. Sess had taken care of the humans and I knew that Drake would never bother me again.

So instead of telling her the truth I wrote on a piece of paper that I'd had a nightmare, it wasn't really a lie but not the whole truth either. As I knew she would she thought I was taking about the murders of my family.

Truthfully I had had that dream as well but it wasn't the main one for once. She comforted me for a little while longer and by the time we left my room I was feeling better, not much but better.

As the days went by Sess and I spent as much time together as we could and I talked with him, using my voice for the first time in a very long time. After the first week I no longer had to speak in a whisper and it no longer hurt to talk.

I couldn't wait to tell everyone, and I really wanted to tell them about Sess. I knew it was going to be hilarious when the boys found out. Kagome and Inuyasha were too wrapped up in each other to see what anyone else was up to. No one at school was really surprised to find out that the two of them were together, but when Sango agreed to a date with Miroku, that caused a lot of talk.

Us girls of course weren't surprised at all the boys on the other hand were shocked.

Nearly three weeks after the incident in the alley we all planned to spend the weekend over at Sesshomaru's house. As I waited for one of them to come pick me up. I decided to talk to my uncle.

So after I packed what I would need for the weekend I walked down stairs to find him. I found him in the living room along with my aunt and Sota. Kagome had gone shopping with the girls but I had decided to skip it this time. Taking a deep breath I walked over and sat down next to him on the couch and laid my head against his strong shoulder.

For a moment I simply sat with him watching TV. He had placed his arm around me when I sat down but hadn't looked at me. I smiled and looked up to watch his face.

"Uncle Jay?" I said softly still smiling.

"HMmm?"

"I just wanted to say I love you."

"I love you to Rin." He said giving me a little squeeze.

For a moment no one seemed to notice then Sota's head snapped up from the book he was reading. His eyes wide he stared at me his mouth slightly open.

"Oh my God. Rin just spoke!"

With that shocked sentence I was swept up off the couch and spun around in my uncle's arms. He was laughing and crying at the same time.

I could hear my aunt and Sota laughing as well. "It is so good to hear you speak again baby." Uncle Jay whispered in my ear as he finally stopped spinning.

I had my arms around his neck and so I squeezed him lightly, keeping my face hidden in his neck for a moment. Pulling back I looked into his watery eyes that none the less shined with joy.

My aunt was still crying but a huge grin split her lips. Sota seemed too stunned to do anything more then stair with wide disbelieving eyes.

Aunt Sara came over to stand beside us, placing her hand gently on my wet cheek.

"Oh sweetheart it's so lovely to hear you speak." The love in her soft voice made me feel warm inside. Uncle Jay had yet to let go of me so when she hugged me she had to wrap her arms around him as well. I hugged her as best I could, it was awkward but doable.

The first thing Sota was able to do was laugh delightedly. Then he flung himself onto the three of us joining the press of bodies. Laughing with the rest I ruffled his hair and laid my head on uncle Jays muscular chest.

When he spoke I felt the rumble of it against my cheek. "From the sound of it you have been speaking for a little while." I stiffened thinking I may have hurt him, but his voice was calm and held only quiet joy. Meeting his eye I relaxed as I saw that there was no accusation in his eyes only love.

I smiled slightly and shrugged. "A little while."

I could tell from the looks on their faces that I would have to tell them a bit more then that. "I wasn't ready to tell anyone at first," I began apologetically, "but I have been talking for about three weeks."

To my surprise they only smiled. "Its fine dear. We're only glad you are talking, none of the rest matters."

Fresh tears rolled down my cheeks at those soft words from my uncle. "Does anyone else know?" Sota wanted to know. I glanced at him and a slight blush heated my cheeks. "Sesshomaru does." I admitted not quite meeting his eyes.

"Hmm, is that so?" Sara said with a strange gleam in her eye.

"Yes..he was there when I first spoke. So really I didn't tell him." I said. Uncle Jay squeezed me then let go. Taking a step back he looked into my eyes for a moment. Then he sighed and aunt Sara laughed. Sota and I wear looking at them as though they had lost their minds.

"So are the two of you together?" Sara asked in a tone that said she knew the answer. I looked from one face to the other and then nodded blushing.

Sato's eyes almost fell out of their sockets. "No way! I mean he is way scary!"

"He's not that bad." I mumbled. Uncle Jay had yet to say a word so I looked to see how he was taking the news. He had that look. You know the one. The one every dad gets when he finds out that his little girl has her first real boyfriend. Yeah that one.

"Ohhh, I just knew he would ask you out soon. It was just way too easy to see when he looked at you." Aunt Sara exclaimed with a grin a mile wide.

"Looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with this boy." My uncle said in a voice that had he been a demon would have been a growl. Glaring at the door as if Sess was going to walk in right that moment. "Now, now honey leave the two of them alone." Sara said placing a calming hand on her husband's chest.

"But – "

"No buts leave it alone."

He heaved a sigh. "Fine."

Just then a car pulled up out front. Sota ran to look out the window and smirked. "It's your _boyfriend_." Uncle Jay started to mumble under his breath.

I hid my sigh as best I could, now I knew how Kagome felt. It was funny when it was her and Inuyasha, but now that I was the one making my uncle grumble it wasn't as funny. Aunt Sara went to get the door with a smile dancing in her eyes.

We heard her greet Sess and then the two of them walked into the living room. Sara threw her husband a behave look as she entered. I knew right away that Sess knew I had told them everything. Well almost everything. He spared a glance for Sota and then just continued walking to me. As he passed my uncle I could see his lips move but couldn't make out what he was saying and Sesshomaru was no help when I sent him a look. He smirked and shook his head slightly, telling me that he wasn't going to tell me right then if at all.

I frowned at him but let it go. You had to know which battles to fight. He stopped right in front of me but didn't touch me. Glancing over his shoulder at the three people staring at him. With looks ranging from hostile, smug and just plain disbelieving. He turned back to me with one eyebrow raised.

"I take it you told them." I knew I was the only one would could hear the amusement in his voice.

"yes." Was all I said, I knew he would understand. Suddenly Sota started laughing like a loon. Everyone turned to look at him since he was still standing by the window.

It took him a few moments to get himself under control. Whipping tears from his eyes he began to explain between chuckles. "I was just…..thinking…what…what Inu's face will look like…when he….learns y-you two….are t-t-together!" with that he dissolved into uncontrollable laughter once more.

Sess and I shared a look. Uncle Jay and aunt Sara were chuckling. Sota was on the floor holding his stomach as he rolled from side to side. I had to admit the look Inuyasha was most likely to get when he found out was going to be funny.

"He is going to be shocked to say the least." Sara said with a laugh.

"I bet that will be more shocking to him then Rin talking again." Sota said.

"More then likely that will be the biggest surprise from all the guys." I said smirking.

"We had best be going Rin." Sesshomaru said quietly. Looking up I meet warm amber eyes and had to force myself to look away. "Alright let me get my things." With that I sprinted for the stairs, leaving Sess to deal with my family.

When I came back down my aunt and uncle had vanished and Sota was talking to Sess about a new prank idea. I could see the amused gleam in Sess's eyes and from the look on Sota's face knew he was in heaven. I smiled a little and walked over to them. Sesshomaru glanced at me immediately, I slipped my hand into his and looked at Sota.

"Sorry bud, but I'm going to steal him from you now."

Sota grinned and gave a small shrug. "That's fine. I was about to go start on a new prank anyway," he glanced at Sess then back to me. "I like him Rin. You're not as bad as Inu makes you out to be." With that last part his as fell to the floor.

"Don't let him fool you Sota he's a complete jerk without me," I told him smirking up at Sess. He glared and playfully growled at me. My smirk turned into a grin. Sota looked at us thoughtfully. "Yeah I can believe that. Well have fun." With that he was running up the stairs.

I laughed as Sess rolled his eyes. Walking to the door I called out to my aunt and uncle. "Bye, see you later! Love you!"

"Love you too, have fun." They called back from what sounded like the kitchen. It sounded like my uncle said something else, but I couldn't make it out. Sesshomaru did and his lips twitched amusement danced in his amber eyes.

Ignoring my questioning look he grabbed my hand and pulled my out the door. A sitting at the curb was a silvery-black Jag. Sesshomaru had gotten it for his eighteenth birthday. It was in a word awesome! He pulled he over to it and placed my bag on the floor.

He took one look at me and raised one brow. I gave him my sweetest smile. "Please?"

His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. I put my hands behind my back and gave him my puppy eyes. With a low growl he closed his eyes. "That's not far Rin." He said then opened his eyes. The look in them was mischievous, he smirked and held out the keys.

I grinned and reached for them but he pulled them away, just out of my reach. "You'll have to do better then that my little Rin." He whispered quietly in my ear. I shivered. Glaring at him playfully I thought for a moment. Then smirking I stepped closer to him. Had it been anyone else I would never have done this but it was Sess and I knew that I had nothing to fear from him.

With his help I had slowly gotten over the little scene in the alley, but it had taken time and I still was a bit jumpy.

I stood on tip toe to bring myself closer to him. My lips were only a breath away from his. They only place are body's touched were my hands on his tense shoulders. Knowing better then to meet his eyes I kept my gaze on his lips. I could feel his cool breath on my face smell the hint of mint on it. His forest and night scent was strong in my nose. Swallowing I nearly forgot what I was doing, but at that moment my fingers closed over the keys. I pulled away laughing to cover my reaction hoping he didn't notice the pounding of my heart or my quick shallow breathing.

He growled low in his throat and glared into space, I was already at the drivers door opening it, knowing better then to think I could avoid him if he tried to grab me.

I looked over at him with a smile. "Coming Fluffy?" I teased. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. Then with a long suffering sigh he climbed into the passenger seat.

I climbed in and put my seat belt on. Using that and starting the car as an excuse not to look at Sess. My heart was still pounding, its hard to believe that we have been dating nearly a month and still have yet to kiss. As I pulled away from the curb Sess looked over at me. "That was dirty Rin." He said.

Sighing I glanced at him. "I know. Aren't you prod of me?" I asked smirking at him. I saw his lips twitch.

"You've been around Miroku to long."

"Yep." I agreed popping the p. "But I didn't learn that from him." I snuck a glance at him. His face was clear of expression, but I saw the curiosity in his eyes. "I got that from Koga."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Remind me to strangle him later."

I snickered. "No problem."

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. When I pulled into his parking space in the garage I hesitated getting out. I turned slightly in my seat but couldn't quite meet Sesshomaru's eye. He waited patiently for me to say what was on my mind.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Sess I was ummm….I just." With a sigh I gave up. "Never mind." I could feel the blush as I climbed out of the car.

He was in front of me almost before I could shut the door. His normally blank expression replaced by one of concern. "What is it Rin?" he asked gently. I knew this was a tone he used only with me. I glanced up into his eyes and blushing like crazy shook my head, not saying a word. I stayed were I was, knowing he wouldn't let me pass.

After a few seconds of careful study of my face his confusion cleared into understanding. He reached out to run his fingers slowly along my jaw and then cupped my cheek. He started to lean down keeping his eyes on mine.

My heart started to beat wildly in my chest. He stopped just a breath away from my lips and waited. My breath was lost somewhere in my throat and I thought for sure my heart was going to jump out of my chest. Still he didn't move just looked calmly into my eyes. My lips parted as I glanced down to his lips then back up into his eyes.

Suddenly my nerves calmed. This was Sesshomaru he would _never_ hurt me. Slowly I leaned in to close the distance between us. I closed my eyes as soon as are lips touched, a small sigh escaping. His other hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer.

The one on my cheek ran up into my hair grabbing a fist full, keeping me locked to him. I ran my hands up his muscular chest and around his neck, pressing as close as I could get. I could feel the low rumble of the growl that passed through his lips as he changed the angle of the kiss, deeping it.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, seconds, minuets, I don't know, but all to soon he pulled back resting his forehead on mine. We stayed like that just looking into each other's eyes as we waited for our breathing to go back to normal. Sess trailed his fingers down my jaw. "You don't have to ask Rin." He told me softly.

I smiled pulling away. "Come on Fluffy, we'd better get inside before everyone shows up." I grabbed his hand and pulled him after me. As we made our way to the house I thought back to that night in the alley. I knew that was the reason it had taken me so long to allow Sess to kiss me. Though I had refused to tell anyone that night hadn't left me without some small problems.

Sess knew of course but didn't bug me about it, and scene Drake hasn't been back to school I've been trying to act like it never happened.

Inside Sesshomaru took the lead, pulling me toward the small library on the first floor. As we passed the sitting room Iziyo called out, "Sesshomaru, Rin come in here a moment I'd like you to say hello to someone."

Sess growled softly in his throat and would have kept walking but I pulled one his arm. Knowing full well that he could pick up my body with one hand and not be bothered in the least by the extra weight. But also knowing that slight presser from me would make him stop, as it told him that I wanted to meet this person. With a silent sigh he turned back to walk into the sitting room, letting go of my hand as he did. I hid my smile knowing he only did it out of habit.

Iziyo and a woman I'd never seen before were sitting on the sofa drinking tea. Iziyo greeted us with a smile. Sesshomaru was back to his cold, unreadable self. I smiled a little in return.

"Rin this is Liz, her mother was a family friend. Liz this is Rin a friend of my son's." she said this with a smirk as she looked at the two of us. "Sesshomaru you remember Liz?"

Sesshomaru growled low and made a move to walk out, but once more I stopped him with a touch. When I turned back to the women Liz was watching me closely. I couldn't really blame her, I knew Sess's reputation.

She had short black hair that brushed her jaw. Her blue eyes a shocking contrast. She was beautiful in a pixyish sort of way. She smiled at me and held out one delicate looking hand. "Hello it's nice to meet you." She said in a voice like velvet. I shook her hand and smiled but said nothing. When she greeted Sess she was ignored.

"You'll have to excuse Sesshomaru Liz." Iziyo said apologetically, but her eyes held a hint of amusement.

"Oh it's no problem Iziyo. I remember his attitude quiet well." And from her tone I could tell it was not one of her fondest memories.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched just slightly. Iziyo sighed lightly but the amusement was still in her eyes. Liz glared but there was no real heat to it.

Sess glanced away and then grabbed my hand. "Come Rin, the others just pulled up." With that he started to pull me from the room. I looked over my shoulder and gave a small wave before I was pulled out of the room. I heard soft laughter before we made completely away from the doorway and couldn't help my smile.

We met up with the others just as they were coming down the hall. "So you did pick her up. We thought you would have forgotten." Inu said smirking at the two of us. That wasn't so hard to believe as Sess had _forgotten_ to pick up nearly every one of the others at one time or another.

"Stop it. Don't start let's just go swimming like we planned ok!?" Ayame snapped smacking Inu and walking off toward the poolroom. With a few chuckles we all followed her.

**(Sess's POV)**

The girls were all in the water having a good time dunking each other. The guys were sitting along the edge of the pool talking and I was laying on one of the lounge chairs watching my Rin splash water at her cousin. I smirked as she easily avoided Sango who had snuck up behind her trying to dunk her. So far Rin remains the dunking champion. Sango has been trying very hard to take that from her, but so far I'm the only one to have gotten her in the water ageist her will.

Suddenly Sango yelled, "Let's play chicken!"

Everyone turned to look at her. It was expected but there was still one small problem. There were four girls and three boys who would play willingly, at least as far as they were concerned.

"Alright it's the boy's turn to get the Iceberg to play." Ayame said grinning evilly.

I hid my smirk as the three groaned. Rin snickered looking at me. I closed my eyes nearly all the way so that it would seem as if I was sleeping. The others all turned to look at me.

I didn't move a muscle. The girls all swam over to the edge of the pool, resting their arms on the side. I could hear the guys arguing over who would 'wake me up' and get me to play. A lot easier said then done.

"How about this we just grab him and throw him in?" Miroku suggested. It was an unspoken agreement that should they get me in the water I had to play whatever game it was at the time. Couse if they managed to get me in the water they had won, so far only Rin has done this.

The other two considered for a moment. "Alright fine, Koga you get his legs and Miroku and I will get his arms." Inuyasha said in a low whisper. The other two nodded until Koga registered what he had said.

"What! Why do I have to get his legs?" Koga demanded in a loud whisper.

"Couse I'm not stupid enough to put myself there and Miroku is only human. You are a demon you won't get hurt as bad if he kicks you." Inuyasha said in a duh tone of voice. Koga growled.

For once it seemed as if my brother had a brain after all. I could see the laughter in Rins eyes as she watched. "Why don't you just pick up his chair?" she asked sweetly. The boys looked at her then at me and nodded. Her lips curled up into a grin as no one registered that she had spoken. She watched the position themselves around me, once they were in position I coldly said, "Don't even think about it."

"Damn!" Koga cursed and took a step back. Rin snickered and I opened my eyes to glare at those around me. Inu growled and crossed his arms over his chest. Miroku was standing next to Koga. "So do you want to play chicken?" he asked sheepishly. I glared at him saying nothing.

Ayame sighed. "Rin get the Iceberg to play please." My Rin turned her head to look at her on the other side of Kagome. She raised one eyebrow. The look clearly said 'why'.

"You know you want him to play so just get his icy but in her already."

Rin shrugged in a carless way as if to say 'I don't care if he plays or not'.

"Oh come on! You're good at getting him to play. Hell at getting him to do anything." Sango said eyeing Rin. I had to admit she had a point. Rin looked at me and I knew what was coming next. She turned back to Ayame, the others were all silently watching.

"What's in it for me?" she asked in a teasing tone. Ayame rolled her eyes. "I'll give you 100 bucks."

"I don't know." Rin said slowly.

"We'll all give you 100 bucks." Sango added. It had become one of their favorite games to play and without me they couldn't play, since Rin refused to be anyone else's partner and they wouldn't play without her.

Rin smirked and looked over to me, laughter lighting her beautiful eyes. "Sorry Fluffy, but $600 is too good to pass up."

I raised my brow at her choice of nicknames but said nothing about it. "You were going to do it all along and we both know it."

Her smirk grew. "Yep, but I can't argue with the outcome. Now get your butt in here so we can play." She demanded eyes dancing.

For a moment it was dead silent as everyone finally realized that Rin had spoken. Then their eyes widened in shock. "OH MY GOD! RIN SPOKE!" the girls yelled at the same time the boys yelled in disbelief, "SHE CALLED HIM FLUFFY!"

I mentally sighed. Of course they had to catch that. Then they switched with the girls catching the nickname and the guys catching that Rin had spoken. After that they were all taking at once. Swamping Rin with dozens of questions she couldn't get even begin to have the chance to answer.

I walked over and silently pulled Rin out of the water before someone accidently drowned her trying to give her a hug. The others followed suit and climbed out as well. Rin stayed close to me as her friends crowded around her. I could tell it was an unconscious move on her part.

"Rin how long have you been keeping this little secret?" Kagome demanded playfully as she hugged my Rin tightly.

"Not long." Rin answered hugging her back.

Everyone took a turn hugging my Rin and telling her how good it was to hear her speak. Kagome had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. She looked as if she was about to say something when her gaze fell on me and narrowed.

"From your reaction I'd say you knew about this for some time." She said getting everyone's attention. I said nothing.

Rin glanced at me over her shoulder, our eyes meet and held. With a barely noticeable nod I told her to tell them. She smiled and turned to face them. Before she could say a word Ayame demanded, "What is up with you calling Mr. Ice Fluffy? Are you two together or something?"

They all looked at her then back to Rin. She bit her bottom lip giving them a shy smile. "Yes." She told them simply.

They all froze, looking back and forth between the two of us. "Yes, you _are_ dating?" Miroku asked disbelievingly. Rin nodded and they all looked at me. Not a sound was heard for about 30 seconds.

"No way! I don't believe that." Inuyasha said dumbfounded still staring at me. I raised one brow. "And why not?" I asked tonelessly. I already knew the answer but wanted to see if anyone would say it out loud.

"Well cause…Rin is nice and fun and you are…well…you!" he finally spite out. I just looked at him but Rin blushed. "Your point? Kagome goes out with you doesn't she?." I said calmly.

That made them stop and think for a moment. Really it was amusing to watch the looks of disbelief turn to shock as they realized we weren't joking.

"And just how long has this been going on? And when were you going to tell me?" Kagome suddenly demanded glaring at Rin. Rin flinched then glanced back at me. I stepped closer to her, the space between us nearly none existent now. Rin took a deep breath and looked around, then said in a rush, "About three weeks and I've been trying to tell you but didn't know how." They all stared at her for a moment.

"You know we should have known, they really didn't do much to hide it from us if you think about it." Sango said at last.

"Huh you're right." Koga mumbled. Miroku looked at me then at my Rin. "You know I'm glad I haven't messed with her in a while." He murmured. I glared at him as Sango smacked the back of his head. The others just shook their heads.

**AN: sorry it took so long everyone. I've had a really bad time lately. I have been in and out of the hospital and not only found out I have to have a surgery done but also that I have a disease in my fingers that makes the nerves swell and causes A LOT of pain. I couldn't work on my story for like ever! So again I'm sorry for the long wait hopefully this was worth it. Let me know how you like it plz:) **


End file.
